Love Saves The Earth
by Levio Kenta Uzumaki
Summary: Aku seorang gadis biasa , bersekolah di sekolah favorit di kotaku Konoha International High School. Aku mencintai seseorang yang kemungkinan kecil aku bisa bersamanya. Dia sepupuku, sepupu dengan darah yang mangalir dari 1 buyut. Tanpa aku sadari ternyata ada sebuah rahasia besar yang belum pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya, yang setelahnya mengubah diriku/Chapter 4 Update/RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Saves The Earth**

 **Author: Levio Kenta Uzumaki**

 **Genre: Supernatural,Fantasy,Romance/Drama.**

 **Rated:T (for now)**

 **Pairing: [Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno] and others.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC,abal,Typo,DLDR.**

My First Fanfiction, mohon bantuannya minna-san. Bagi yang tidak suka sama pairnya tolong jangan membaca, daripada menyesal, no flame!.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Krrriiiinggg… bel istirahat berbunyi… semua siswa siswi KIHS berhamburan dari kelas masing masing.

Tap. . tap. . tap.. brrukkk

"Awww… pelan pelan kalau jalan.."

"Ah.. maaf" seru pemuda berambut perak bergigi hiu dengan senyum tanpa dosa, si gadis yang tertabrak hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hah.. dasar tuh anak.."

"Sabar Sakura-chan." Gadis cantik bermata lavender berambut indigo yang indah itu mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya 'Sakura'.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya

"Huh.. sudahlah , ayo kita ke kantin saja Hinata". Sakura menarik tangan Hinata untuk menuju ke kantin.

Mereka berdua berjalan saling diam, hinata tengah memikirkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya Sakura penasaran dan mencairkan suasana Aada.. apa denganmu Hinata? Kau sakit?"

Hinata tersentak "Eh.. um… tidak Sakura-chan , aku hanya bingung saja."

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Ayo cerita?" mereka terus berbicara sampai sampai dikantin. Mengambil bangku dan memesan sesuatu

Sreeekkk…

Sakura menarik kursi diujung kantin dan mendudukinya diikuti hinata mengambil bangku disebelah sakura.

" Ayame-san strawberry jus dan pasta 1 yaa…" teriak Sakura kepada salah sorang pelayan di situ.

"Baikk!"

"Kau memesan apa Hinata?" yang ditanya melamun , pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri memesan makanan dimeja kantin. Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam mencuat.

Sakura yang mengetahui arah pandang Hinata hanya tersenyum jahil, lalu hanya berdehem pelan "Eheeemmm ,, ehmmm pangeran es dan putri malu.."

Hinata yang mendengarnya samar lalu terkaget saat memahami kalimat Sakura.

"Ahh Sa..Sakura-chan , maksud..mu? aku hanya memperhatikan menu di papan itu sa..saja." bohong Hinata , yah memang tak terlalu buruk. Tapi gadis pintar macam Sakura pasti bias menyadarinya dengan mudah bukan?

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong Hinata.. sebenarnya kau ini memperhatikan Sasuke-kun kan ? iya kan?" goda Sakura dengan senyuman evilnya.

Hinata hanya menahan pipinya agar tidak memerah malu. Tapi mana biasa kulit putih porselennya menyembunyikan rona merah itu.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan.. a..aku mau memesan makanan dulu.."

"Ayame-san blueberry juice 1, roti pastelnya 2"

"Wow.. tumben kau memesan pastel 2 Hinata?"

"Oh.. ini untuk nanti siang Sakura-chan , nantikan kita ada ekstra kelas Bahasa"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya memejamkan matanya

" Ya ampun aku hampir lupa Hinata. Untung saja kau ingatkan… fyuhh"

.

Mereka lalu asyik menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Dan bel pun berbunyi kembali tanda istirahat telah usai. Para siswa pun berhamburan masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing,

-Kelas XI-A-

"Hahaha…."

"Kau ini bisa tidak diam sedikit saja… dasar Kiba"

"Sakura-chan .. ini bunga mawar special untukmu.. ini aku tanam khusus , kata guru Guy bunga mawar ini sangat cocok untukmu, jadi aku memberikannya untukmu Sakura-chan"

"Hahh?! Ehh terima kasih Lee"

Kelas XI-A memang selalu seperti ini tiap kali pelajaran bahasa, guru bermasker itu entah kemana selalu saja telat , datang memohon maaf dan melempar alasan basi tiap kali.

"Ahhh mendokusai.. kalian ini bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih?"

"Dasar si rambut nanas pemalas,…" ujar si rambut pirang kuda ponytail yang sudah greget dengan ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Ck.. mendokusai.. kau juga jangan sering bergosip Ino-chan hime.. lebih baik kau belajar seperti si Hinata itu,,"

"Huh,,, kau ini .. kau suka si Hinata ya? Bilang saja? Iya kan?" Ino mulai besulut-sulut.

"…"

Shikamaru tak bergeming dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dia sangat benci situasi seperti ini.. yah dia sangat membenci wanita yang sangat merepotkan dan dengan berkat Tuhan menyertainya dia mendapatkan wanita yang justru ia benci sifatnya, tapi dia kalah akan perasaannya sendiri meskipun merepotkan Shikamaru sangat mencintainya, Alasanya? Ah jangan ditanya karena dia juga tidak tau jawabannya.

"Kau … "

Hampir saja Ino memukul Shikamaru sebelum sang guru perak memasuki kelas, Nampak menaikkan alisnya melihat ruang kelas tempatnya akan mengajar kacau karena tingkah murid-muridnya.

"Ehhmm… "

Semua murid langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, sang guru hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia berjalan lesu lalu melemparkan alasan seperti biasanya.

"Maaf anak-anak , aku jadi terlambat setengah jam dari biasanya, yahh kalian tahu ada urusan yang mesti aku selesaikan pagi ini yang sangat penting, baik minna mari kita mulai.. sekarang buka buku kalian hal 127 kalian baca setelah itu akan aku jelaskan ."

Para muridnya hanya memutar bola mata malas, lalu mengeluarkan buku masing-masing.

"Dia itu guru yang sangat merepotkan sekali.." gerutu Shikamaru. Pemuda disampingnnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi bukannya kau malah senang dengan guru seperti itu Shikamaru? Kau kan bisa santai tidur ketika dia terlambat?" goda teman sebangkunya itu, yang tak lain adalah Lee.

"Ck.. iya memang tapi jika mengajarnya seperti ini mana bisa berpikir dengan benar. Huhh!"

Lee hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu mereka kembali fokus pada buku yang mereka membaca dengan teliti.

.

.

"Ehmmm mohon perhatiannya sebentar anak-anak… ada pengumumam penting yang ingin aku sampaikan ke kalian…"

Mereka semua tak melanjutkan membaca lantas tengah menunggu sang guru melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Mengenai ujian praktek yang dilaksanakan selama 4 bulan nanti, yaitu Program Praktek Berbahasa. Hal yang akan dinilai adalah kecakapan berbahasa kalian, materi yang telah kalian dapat, dan pengembangannya. Jadi kalian akan menjadi seorang guru sukuan muda pada praktek ini. Tempat praktek terserah kalian, kalian boleh memilih senyaman dan sesuka kalian asal tidak menyesal setelah memilihnya dan kalian tidak boleh berotasi. 1 tempat selama 4 bulan. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh pindah. Untuk lebih jelasnya akan aku bagikan lembaran ini. Sakura tolong bagikan ke teman-temanmu" Sakura lalu mengambil kertas yang dimaksud guru kakashi lalu mulai membagikan keteman-temannya. Mereka lalu membaca dengan seksama,

.

"Apa ada yang belum jelas? Silahkan bertanya"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya,

"Ya Sakura?"

"Ehm, ini.. guru apa tempat prakteknya boleh diluar kota Konoha?"

"Oh ya.. guru lupa menyampaikan itu, kalian boleh memilih tempat praktek diluar kota Konoha, untuk biaya hidupnya itu tentu tidak mudah kan jadi kalian juga harus memikirkannya baik-baik."

"Hai' sensei"

Kriinnngggggg , bel pulang berbunyi

"Oke minna pelajaran selesai , sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Semua berkemas dan mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Masih tersisa beberapa orang saja didalam kelas, yaitu Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Hmmm , pelaksanaannya mulai bulan Oktober nanti, berarti bulan depan ini dong hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan mau praktek dimana Hinata?" Tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya itu.

"Eumm belum sih Sakura-chan, tapi mungkin aku mengambil tempat di kota Konoha saja. Kalau Sakura-chan bagaimana?"

"Hmm, entahlah sepertinya aku keluar kota.. mungkin di Suna, soalnya disana banyak tempat kursusan bahasa dan juga dekat dengan rumah nenekku. Tapi jika orang tuaku menijinkan tentunya."

"Oh.. ya semoga kau diijinkan Sakura-chan."

"Yah.. semoga saja."

.

Mereka berdua asyik berbicara tanpa sadar Sasuke tengah menatap Hinata.

"Hinata Sakura kalian tidak pulang?"

Shikamaru berjalan pelan kearah mereka diikuti Ino yang mengandeng mesra tangan Shikamaru.

"Ahh shikamaru, tidak kami menunggu teman-teman ekstra bahasa,hari ini ada kelas tambahan."

"Ohh, baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu Sakura Hinata."

"Ya.. jaa"

Ino melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata dan Sakura. Kini tinggal mereka berdua dan Sasuke saja yang masih berada didalam kelas.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya bersiap pulang berjalan santai lalu berhenti tepat disampig Hinata yang tengah duduk di bangkunya. Hinata menoleh kaget, tanpa sadar wajahnya tengah merona merah. Sakura yang menyadarinya hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kalian tidak pulang?"

"Ka.. kami ada kelas tam…"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sarah datang dengan nafas terengah- engah. Sakura Hinata dan Sasuke hanya memandang Sarah dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'.

Sarah lalu mengatur nafasnya

"Hosh… hosh.. nee Hinata Sakura kelas tambahannya hosh.. dibatalkan karena hosh… guru Shizune dan guru Kakashi ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah.. jadi kita bisa pulang sekarang."

Sakura terlihat kecewa.

"Yah... Kenapa harus ada rapat sih..!hmm ya sudahlah kita pulang saja, ehh …Hinata bagaimana denganmu bukankah Neiji tadi sudah duluan dengan Lee dan Ten-Ten? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Ah.. iya, entahlah Sakura-chan ayahku juga belum pulang."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah pulang denganku saja, aku antarkan sampai kerumahmu, lagi pula rumahmu searah denganku".

Hinata bingung, tidak dia juga gugup dan tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengantarnya pulang. Sakura menatapnya malas, greget dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana tidak mereka ini sama-sama saling suka tapi tidak mau saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

"Ta..tapi nanti aku malah merepotkan Sasuke-kun. Lalu Sakura-chan bagaimana?"

"Oh.. aku kan ada Sarah.. lagipula kan rumahmu searah dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Iya Hinata-chan kau bersama Sasuke-kun saja."

Sahut Sarah.

"Bagaimana Hinata? "

Tanya Sasuke menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Ehmm.. ba.. baiklah. Aku ikut Sasuke-kun saja."

"Baiklah, ayo" tanpa sadar Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata , yang digandeng hanya diam mengikutinya saja. Sakura dan Sarah hanya tersenyum lalu mereka juga berjalan pulang.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno

Cklekk.. "Tadaima.." "Okaeri Sakura-chan.. tumben kau pulang cepat nak.. bukankah katamu ada kelas tambahan ya?"

"Oh.. itu.. kelas tambahannya dibatalkan , guru pembimbingnya ada rapat ayah."

Jawab Sakura seraya melepas sepatu dan merapikannya.

"Yah.. sekarang cepat ganti bajumu, dan kau ikut ayah."

Sakura yang tengah menuju ke dapur terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan ayahnya tadi.

"Ikut? Memang kita mau kemana ayah?."

"Ayahmu mau ke rumah nenek di Suna Sakura, cepat kau ganti baju, jangan sampai ayahmu marah karena menunggumu berdandan terlalu lama."

"Ahh, baiklah ibu. Oh ya ibu tidak ikut?"

"Tidak , ibu nanti mau menemani Konohamaru ke teater, hari ini dia akan pentas di sekolah kan?!"

"Ah.. ya sudah." Sakura segera bergegas menuju ke kamar , mandi lalu berdandan, dan kemudian selesai. Dia segera turun ke lantai satu.

"Ayo Ay…."

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika melihat ayahnya sudah tidak di ruang tamu. Lalu terdengar suara ibunya menyahut dari arah dapur.

"Ayahmu sudah digarasi Sakura, cepatlah.."

Sahut ibu Sakura dari arah dapur.

"Aaa, iya bu.. aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati!"

.

"Hosh…hosh.." Sakura terengah engah ketika sampai digarasi.. terlihat ayahnya sudah didalam mobil. Lalu Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hahh, Ayah ini.. aku kira Ayah sudah meninggalkanku."

"Untung saja kan.. kau ini suka lama berdandan."

"Ya sudah lah ayah.. ayo kita berangkat."

Brummm

.

-Skip Time-

.

Di kediaman Nenek sakura.

Brumm… cklek… bruk..

Tap..tap..tap

"Jangan lari Sakura.. seperti lama belum kesini saja kau ini nak.."

Tok.. tok…tok..

"Kakek.. nenek.. ini Sakura.."

Cklek.. krriiieett alunan suara pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita tua yang mengembangkan senyuman.

"Wah cucuku.. ayo masuk nak.."

Sakura dan ayahnya mengikutinya yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka duduk bersama di ruang tamu.

"Hahh.. nenek sudah rindu sekali denganmu Sakura.. "

Sakura lalu memeluk neneknya erat saling melepas rindu.

"Ahh.. iya nek. Sakura juga."

Kizazhi menoleh tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Ibu… Ayah dimana?" Tanya Kizazhi.

"Ohh.. dia ada di balkon belakang.. kesanalah Kizazhi."

"Baik bu.."

Kizazhi melangkah menuju balkon belakang.

"Hmm nenek , apa nenek membuat kue hari ini?"

"Hahah.. tentu Sakura , waktu ayahmu menelfon tadi pagi kalau dia mau kemari nenek langsung membuatkan kue. Nenek berpikir kau pasti akan ikut ayahmu."

"Hmm iya nek.. lalu mana kuenya?"

"Kau ini , ayo ikut nenek kita ke ruang tengah" ujar nenek Sakura mengelus lembut rambut lalu menuju ruang tv.

"Oh ya nenek.. apa bibi Kushina dan paman Minato baik-baik saja?"

Neneknya menoleh kepada Sakura

"Hm, iya.. mereka baik-baik saja.. kalau kau mau kau bisa berkunjung kesana, tapi sebelum jam 7 kau harus sudah kembali nanti kita makan malam bersama."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu dia segera beranjak menuju kerumah paman dan bibinya. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah neneknya hanya sekitar 300 meter.

-Sakura POV On-

Hmmm sudah lama sekali aku tidak kerumah paman dan bibi Kushina, aku mempercepat langkahku agar cepat sampai kesana. Sudah lama aku tidak sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Yah.. dia adalah lelaki yang aku cintai. Dia sepupuku Namikaze Naruto. Dia putra bungsu Keluarga Namikaze. Memang aneh, kenapa bisa aku mencintai kerabat/ saudaraku sendiri. Aku tak mengerti tapi perasaan ini sudah ada sejak aku masih kecil. Namun aku baru menyadarinya waktu natal tahun lalu.

Saat itu

-Flashback on-

25 Desember 2013

Aku berada di rumah nenek dan seperti biasanya kami berkunjung juga kerumah paman dan bibi Namikaze. Naruto-nii dan Deidara-nii tengah berada di kota Kiri mereka berdua tinggal disana, Dei-nii bekerja disebuah perusahaan Kembang Api dan Naruto-nii dia kuliah semester 1 di salah satu Universitas terfavorit Nasional. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua apalagi Naruto-nii, Dia hanya pulang ketika hari raya Natal tapi natal kemarin dia tidak bisa pulang karena ada program yang harus diselesaikan. Aku berharap semoga natal tahun ini dia, ah bukan maksudku mereka berdua bisa hadir. Aku mencoba bertanya, tapi kata paman Mereka berdua tidak akan pulang.

Aku hampir saja putus asa.. sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu ketika kami semua sedang asyik bercanda. Lalu bibi Kushina membukakan pintu, kami semua memandang kearah pintu hendak melihat siapa yang datang saat moment seperti ini.

Mataku seketika membola ketika aku melihat bahwa Naruto-nii dan Deidara-nii kini tengah berpelukan dengan bibi Kushina.

"Kau tidak mengabari kami kalau kalian akan pulang, sayang?!"

"Ini kejutan.. haha.. " geledak tawa Dei-nii sangat nyaring.

"Ibu tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk?"

Bibi Kushina mengacak rambut Naruto-nii.

"Iya.. Okaeri Naruto Deidara.."

Mereka lalu masuk kedalam, aku masih terpaku memandang Naruto-nii, rasa hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuhku ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Dia lebih dewasa dari terakhir kami bertemu. Dia menjadi lebih baik, karena dulu sempat ia terjerumus dalam lubang hitam yaitu Narkoba ketika dia masih berada di bangku SMA. Ketika aku mendengar kabar tersebut aku sangat terkejut aku hampir menangis 'kenapa? Ada apa denganmu Naruto-nii?'. Itu sudah 2.5 tahun yang lalu, sekarang dia sudah sembuh, dan tentunya dia telah menyelesaikan masa SMAnya hingga lulus.

Aku sangat menyukai Naruto-nii, entah karena apa, tiap kali aku menatapnya ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku darinya. Seaakan ada sebuah ikatan. Awalnya aku mengira ini hanya sebatas rasa kagum tapi ternyata justru perasaan yang lebih.

Tanpa aku sadari Naruto-nii sedari tadi menatapku saat aku mulai melamun. Dan ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku tanpa sengaja pandangan kami saling bertemu. Namun tiba-tiba jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, rasanya sakit, aku langsung memejamkan mataku dan tanganku mencengkram kuat kaos yang aku kenakan. 1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3.. 4…..5 detik perlahan rasa sakit itu memudar. Aku membuka mataku kembali, untung saja tidak ada orang yang menyadariku tengah kesakitan. Kemudian aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari Naruto-nii, nihil sepertinya dia tengah beristirahat di kamarnya.

09.00 pm

Kami semua pamit pulang kepada keluarga uzumaki. Saat itu Naruto-nii juga ada, dia mengucapkan 'Selamat Natal' kepada semua orang yang hadir dirumahnya tadi termasuk kepadaku juga, Dia tersenyum kepadaku-menepuk pelan kepalaku. Ada perasaan hangat bergejolak ditubuhku. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah Jatuh Hati kepada Naruto-nii.

"Kau sudah besar Sakura, kelas berapa sekarang?"

"Kelas 9 Naru-nii."

"Sebentar lagi mau lulusan ya?"

"h..h..h.. iya.."

Kami lalu keluar.

"Ya sudah, hari kian malam kami akan kembali Minato." Ayahku tengah berpamit. Kami saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Dan Ketika aku dan Naruto-nii saling berpandangan tiba-tiba jantungku berhenti berdetak (lagi) sangat sakit, tapi aku coba menahannya. Lalu tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu hilang. Kubuka mataku kembali saat itu pula Naruto-nii sudah tidak ada. Hanya tinggal bibi dan paman juga dei-nii. Aku pun mengendikkan bahu, aku hanya berpikir mungin dia kecapekan dan langsung istirahat. Dan akupun bergegas menyusul keluargaku meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba jantungku sakit sekali… Mungkin aku harus ke dokter'.

.

26 Desember 2013

Keesokan harinya aku menuju rumah sakit terdekat, memang ini masih libur hari Natal tapi ada beberapa dokter spesialis yang masih bekerja. Setelah aku mengambil nomor aku menunggu panggilan. Waktu namaku terpanggil aku langsung memasuki ruangan spesialis organ dalam, aku sengaja datang sendirian karena jika nanti aku mengajak orang lain menjadi repot mereka akan khawatir karena aku.

Kriiieeettt…

"Silahkan masuk Nona.."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan memasuki ruangan, dokter langsung menyuruhku berbaring dan mulai memeriksaku, dari yang aku perhatikan dokter ini memang terlihat masih muda mungkin sekitar 30th, putih, berkaca mata rambutnya perak panjang diikat. Kalau tidak salah tadi namanya dokter Kabuto.

Selesai memeriksa dia menyuruhku untuk duduk,

"Hmm, Anda baik-baik saja nona, tidak ada yang perlu anda khawatirkan." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang sibuk membereskan peralatan.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku tak percaya.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa dok? Ke..kemarin saya 2x mengalami sakit di jantung saya. Serasa berhenti berdetak. Pasti ada sesuatu , a.. ada suatu penya..kit." ujarku lirih di akhir kalimatku.

Dokter Kabuto lalu tersenyum

"H..h..h.. coba lihat hasil rongsen anda nona. Aku akan menjelaskannya.."

Dia memberikan lembaran hasil rongsen jantungku. Aku lalu mengamatinya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Coba lihat ini adalah hasil rongsen pasien saya yang menderita macam-macam penyait jantung, dan ada erbedaan pada setiap hasil ini, dan ini adalah hasil rongsen jantung yang sehat atau normal. Cocokkan pada hasil rongsen anda."

Dia memperlihatkan kumpulan hasil rongsen kepadaku, aku menelitinya satu persatu dengan punyaku. Memang benar punyaku sama dengan hasil rongsen jantung yang sehat, tapi bagaimana bisa.

" Bagaimana nona? Anda sudah melihatnya bukan?"

Aku hanya menggangguk.

" Tapi.. kenapa aku mengalami hal itu? Bahkan dulu juga sama dok.. saya juga sempat bertanya kepada salah satu teman , katanya saya harus memeriksakannya karena salah satu keluarga teman saya mengalami hal yang sama seperti saya dia menderita jantung lemah."

Dokter itu menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Nona, tidak semua gejala seperti itu berujung penyakit. Apa saya boleh tau kapan atau ketika anda merasakan hal seperti itu? Jika penyakit datangnya sering dan pada saat-apapun misalnya penderita jantung lemah akan muncul ketika dia terbebani suatu pikiran atau saat melakukan aktifitas yang sangat menguras tenagannya seperti berlari jauh."

Aku berpikir sejenak, pertama kali aku merasakannya dulu saat aku menyerahkan bingkisan kepada Naruto-nii dari nenek. Dan saat aku dirumah Bibi Kushina mengantarkan masakan pesta untuk Naru-nii dan Dei-nii, tepat saat aku tanpa sengaja bertatap muka dengan Naru-nii. Dan saat aku bermain bersama adikku di rumah bibi, tiba-tiba sakit dan saat itu sepertinya Naru-nii menatapku saat aku hendak menoleh kearahnya sakit itu muncul.

Saat itu aku sakit panas, aku dirumah nenek. Lalu dei-nii, paman dan bibi juga Naru-nii menjengukku. Saat aku, dei-nii, dan Naru-nii asyik berbincang, tiba-tiba Jantungku kembali berulah, sakit, dan aku tidak bisa bernafas. Mereka panic, tapi aku menyuruh mereka diam tidak lama aku kembali normal, sakit itu hilang, dan Naru-nii langsung keluar dari kamrku.

Dan yang terakhir waktu Natal kemarin, saat keluargaku hendak pamit. Pada saat Naruto-nii mengucapkan selamat Natal tiba-tiba jantungku sakit.

Jika aku pikir-pikir kenapa jantungku sakit saat aku bersama Naruto-nii? Tapi mungkin bukan itu.

Tiba-tiba dokter Kabuto bertanya

"Bagaimana nona?"

"A..Aku mengalaminya saat aku bersama kakak sepupuku dok.. tapi bukan hanya dia tapi juga ada sepupuku dan keluarga yang lain, memang.. sering semua terjadi ketika saya bersama dia."

Dokter Kabuto diam, melepas kacamatanya lalu duduk dikursinya.

"Huff.. " dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Saat kau bersama sepupumu?! Apa kau merasakannya saat kau menatap matanya?"  
deg.. aku lalu berpikir. Memang benar rasa sakit itu muncul ketika aku dan Naruto-nii saling bertatap mata. Tapi apa artinya semua ini?.

"Iya dok.. tapi kenapa?!"

"Kau tidak kenapa kenapa nona, itu hal biasa. Nanti kau akan mengetahui kenapa ini terjadi, mungkin saja sepupumu itu juga merasakannya. Jangan khawatir."

Apa maksudnya

"…"

"h..hh..hh sudahlah anda sehat tidak ada yang perlu kamu cemaskan, jika hal itu muncul kembali jangan takut. Dan biasa saja. Jika saya boleh tahu nona? Apakah anda menyukai sepupu anda itu?"

Deg!

"A..aku .." aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku dokter kabuto tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti nona. Tentunya bukan hal sepele masalah jatuh cinta."

Kenapa dia berkata demikian. Aku memang meyukai Naru-nii… bukan, mungkin aku jatuh cinta. 'Apa setiap orang jatuh cinta mengalami hal seperti itu?'

Aku hanya membatin dalam hatiku.

"Tidak.. bukan karena kau jatuh cinta dengannya, suatu hari kau akan mengerti dan tahu. Baiklah tunggu sebentar.."

Dokter Kabuto meninggalkanku penuh pertanyaan, lalu dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah Kristal memberikannya kepadaku

"Apa ini dok?"

"Ini akan membantumu, gunakan saat-saat penting saja. Kau bisa pulang."

Aku masih tak paham oleh semua yang dimaksud dokter Kabuto. Aku menggangguk lalu berdiri pamit meniggalkan ruangan itu.

-Flashback Off-

.

Aku terus melamun sambil berjalan menuju rumah paman Minato, tak terasa aku telah didepan rumahnya. Mengetuk pintunya pelan.

.tok

"Paman, bibi.. Ini aku Sakura."

Klik..

Suara decitan pintu tercipta menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang cantik-tersnyum kearahku.

"Sakura.. Ayo masuk.."

"Emm.."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku berjalan masuk kedalam.

Terlihat Naruto-nii tengah bersantai memainkan lagu dari iPhonenya-tiduran di sofa ruang tengah. Paman yang tengah membaca Koran. Aku dan bibi Kushina melangkah lalu duduk di sofa dimana paman dan Naru-nii berada.

Paman menghentikan aktifitas membacanya

"Wahh Sakura-chan.. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Lama sekali kau tidak main kemari."

"Ahh itu.. Di sekolah aku jarang libur.. jadi jarang kemari."

Bibi Kushina berdiri hendak menuju ke dapur.

"Sebentar ya sayang ."

"Iya."

Naruto-nii masih asyik menikmati music dengan mata terpejam, dia belum menyadari kehadiran ku. Paman Minato menepuknya pelan. Dia membuka matanya

"Naruto.. Sakura kemari.. "

Dia tersenyum kepadaku-menepuk pelan kepalaku. Ada perasaan hangat bergejolak ditubuhku.

"Kau sudah tambah besar Saku-chan.. Kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 11 Naru-nii."

Kami bebincang-bincang tertawa bersama. Sampai akhirnya aku berpamitan kembali ke rumah nenek.

-Sakura POV Off-

.

.

.

.

07.00 p.m

Mereka tengah makan malam bersama. Nenek sakura menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Hmm, ayah aku mau bicara sesuatu.."

"Ada apa sakura?"

"Begini .. ada ujian praktek dari sekolah dan pelaksanaannya 4 bulan."

"Lalu?"

"Kata guru kakashi boleh praktek di luar konoha. Dan aku berpikir aku mau praktek disuna dan tinggal dirumah nenek. Lagipula disini ada banyak sekali kursusan bahasa. Tapi jika ayah mengijinkan."

"Hmmm… "

Srekk.. setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan nenek mengambil tempat duduk. Lalu mengikuti perbincangan.

"bagaimana Kizazhi? Perkataan Sakura ada baiknya juga, daripada dia kost, akan lebih baik disini saja."

"Hhhmmm .. baiklah. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati nak, apa kau sudah menentukan tempatnya?"

"Belum sih.. besok aku akan melihat-lihat dulu disini.."

"Ya.. terserah asal kau krasan dan cari yang bisa menambah pengetahuanmu."

"Baik, ayah."

"Oh ya cucuku, kapan kau mulai prakteknya?" sahut kakek Sakura-mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Kira-kira.. tgl 4 Oktober nanti kek." Jawab Sakura dengan makanan yang masih penuh dimulutnya.

"Ooh.. 3 minggu lagi ya?!.. kalau begitu nanti nenek akan bersihkan dulu kamarmu."

"Ya!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan malam dengan tertawa bersama-sama menikmati hangatnya kebersamaan.

10.00 pm . Sakura dan ayahnya pamit untuk meninggalkan rumah neneknya menuju ke konoha.

"Nenek aku pulang dulu" ucap Sakura seraya memeluk nenek dan kakeknya.

Kizazhi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, lalu ikut memeluk ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Pesan sang nenek sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura dan Ayahnya yang sudah mengendarai mobil.

Brummm… mobil mereka melaju. Lalu kakek dan nenek pun memasuki rumahnya kembali.

.

.

KIHS 08.00 am

"hahhh,, hari ini sangat membosankan" terdengar seseorang menggerutu kesal tepat dibelakang Sakura, tak lain adalah lee. Anak hyperaktif yang selalu tidak bisa diam. Namun kali ini ada yang aneh padanya. Sakura yang heran lalu mencoba bertanya "kau ini kenapa Lee? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, biasanya kau kan semangat sekali.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa semangat Sakura-chan, padahal hari ini jadwal kelas kita olahraga, tapi Guy-sensei sedang sakit dia jadi tidak bisa mengajar, guru yang lain tengah melatih sepak bola untuk pertandingan sekolah.. huuhhh aku jadi tidak bersemangat sama sekali"

Sakura hanya bisa menatap lelah lee yang mengoceh panjang lebar dan mengeluh karena pelajaran kesukaannya hari ini libur. Sakura lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Huuhh, ya jangan menyerah lee, kau ini kan pemuda yang pantang menyerah, dan kalau kau begini kelas sangat terasa sepi tau.. jadi kau harus tetap semangat. Kan tidak hanya palajaran olahraga sajakan yang membuatmu jadi semangat. Lakukan saja hal lain yang menurutmu bisa membuatmu kembali ceria."

Lee yang mendengarnya, hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tak percaya. Perempuan yang selama ini sangat disayanginya berkata sedemikian agar dia bersemangat kembali. Dia lalu bangkit dari kursingan berdiri tegap tangannya terangkat layaknya sepertti orang tengah memberi tanda hormat. Dia menghadap ke sakura

"Yosh! Baiklah Sakura-chan aku akan melakukan hal lain yang akan membuatku semangat kembali seperti yang kau katakan." Crrriiinngg Lee mengedipkan matanya seraya tersenyum hingga menyilaukan pandangan.

Sakura tersenyum mengangkat jempolnya "Yupp.. kau harus semangat Lee!"

Seisi kelas hanya memandang aneh mereka berdua, tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini. Hinata hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa seisi kelas tengah menatapnya hanya tersenyum malu lalu duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Hinata yang dari tadi masih terkekeh lalu terhenti

" Tumben Sakura-chan sesemangat Lee.. hihi" Yang dimaksud tersenyum malu malu.

"Ahh Hinata , lagian tadi Lee hanya mengerutu saja, kan tidak biasanya dia lesu seperti tadi. Jadi aku pikir dia perlu penyemangat kan? Haha.."

"Iya Sakura-chan, kau benar… "

"Ehhmm… oh iya apakah Sakura-chan jadi praktek di Suna?"

"Eh.. itu. Jadi Hinata. Untung ayahku mengijinkan. Kemarin aku sudah bicara waktu kami mengunjungi rumah nenek. Kakek dan nenekku juga senang sekali mendengarnya. Katanya mereka mau menyiapkan dulu kamarku yang lama disana."

"Wahh, semoga kamu baik-baik disana Sakura-chan,"

"Ya semoga saja Hinata, oh ya kemarin bagaimana?" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti lalu menyenggol lengan Hinata pelan, yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Kemarin kenapa Sakura-chan?" Hinata bertanya seolah tak tau apa-apa.

"Ah kau ini, jangan berpura-pura tidak tau.. kemarin kau kan pulang bersama Sasuke-kun. Lalu bagaimana perkembangannya.

"Ah.. i..itu a..aku.." Hinata memainkan jarinya, pertanda bahwa dia sangat gugup.

Sakura menyerigai "Wahh.. apa kau jadian ya dengan Sasuke-kun? Ayo ngaku saja"

Hinata semakin merona merah bak kepiting rebus "Ti.. tidak Sakura-chan a..aku ti..tidak.."

"Sudahlah.. aku tau kok.. kalian ini kan sudah lama saling menyukai, jadi kemungkinan kecil kalau kalian tidak pacaran, apalagi kemarin kan kalian hanya berdua saja. Pasti Sasuke-kun menyatakan cintanya kan?"

"Ehh.. eumm .. i..tuu " Hinata tahu betul sakura memang pintar menebak apa saja yang tengah Hinata lakukan dan dia sedang pikirkan. Hinata hanya pasrah lalu memulai bercerita.

"Yang Sa.. Sakura-chan katakan tadi memang benar.."

Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh tidak kedua sahabatnya ini sudah membuatnya dan Ino naik pitam kala Sasuke dan Hinata tiap kali bertatap mata, menyapa atau saling tolong menolong.. mereka berdua padahal sudah saling tahu kalau saling menyukai, tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan akhirnya kali ini Sasuke dengan berani melawan gengsinya menembak Hinata.

"Lalu?" Sakura mengintrogasi.

Hinata mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya agar tidak gugup dan malu saat bercerita.

"Kemarin sebelum dia mengantarku pulang dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke taman. Aku pikir dia akan menemui seseorang atau kenapa. Lalu dia menyuruhku duduk dibangku taman, dia meninggalkanku sendirian, aku pikir sasuke-kun pergi pulang. Saat aku mau berdiri tiba-tiba dia menahan tanganku."

-Flash back-

Sasuke yang tengah menyetir tiba tiba menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan

"A.. ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, bisa aku minta bantuanmu Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan

"Temani aku sebentar ditaman hal penting."

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, disusul anggukan darinya

"I.. iya"

Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju ke taman kota. Sesampainya disana dia menggandeng Hinata menuju ke bangku taman bercat putih.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini."

"Ba.. baik Sasuke-sun." Hinata duduk di bangku itu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya kemari dan meninggalkannya sendirin disini. 15 menit berlalu Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke pasti sengaja meninggalkannya disini dan pulang. Sebelumnya dia juga berpikir Sasuke pasti tidak ikhlas untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi pikiran itu ditampiknya dia tidak mau berburuk sangka kepada orang lain. 20 menit. Hinata mulai bangkit dari kursi sebelum sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu Hinata."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya "Sasu..ke-kun"

"Hn, " Sasuke lalu bejongkok menumpukan salah satu lulutnya. Lalu memandang Hinata dengan semua keberaniannya. Menghela nafas pelan dan memulai bicara.

"Hinata….. sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini.. tapi aku belum punya keberanian. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak pertama kau memasuki kelas… Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa.., tiap kali kau bertingkah, kau malu-malu, aku selalu memandangmu. Sudah aku coba berkali-kali untuk tidak melakukannya tapi aku tidak bisa.. Ketika akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Waktu itu aku sempat berpikir kalau kau adalah pacar Neiji. Tapi ternyata dia kakakmu. Ingin rasanya aku mengungkapkan hal ini tapi aku terlalu gengsi." Nada suara yang terdengar sangat tulus tanpa ada suatu kebohongan sama sekali.

Sasuke lalu kembali membolakan matanya tak percaya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali mengenggam tangannya.

"Jadi, aku ingin tau apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadaku Hinata? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

Hinata terharu dia hampir menjatuhkan air matanya sebelum Sasuke mencium bibirnya lembut. Lalu melepasnya kembali.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kembali bertanya tidak lebih tepatnya memastikan. Hinata lalu mengangguk pelan dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku mau Sasuke-kun. Aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun, sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban hinata tersenyum bahagia, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan menerimanya, Sasuke langsung menarik hinata kepelukannya. Hinata lalu membalas pelukan tersebut.

Mereka saling memandang hingga Sasuke mulai merendahkan kepalanya menarik dagu Hinata menipiskan jarak hingga bibir mereka bertemu, Sasuke menciumnya. Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya membiarkan rasa nyaman dan perasaan cinta ini mengalir. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat Hinata tanpa sadar membalas ciuman itu. Perasaan cinta yang saling mengalir memberikan kenyamanan.

-Flashback off-

"Oh.. romantis sekali Hinata.. aku tak menyangka Sasuke-kun akan mengatakan perasaannya. Sungguh! Jadi kau dan Sasuke resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Iya Sakura-chan."

Mereka asyik berbincang-bincang hingga akhirnya sang guru datang..

"Ehmmm perhatian anak-anak." Sang guru berambut kuncir kuda yaitu..

"Iruka-sensei.. "

Yah namanya iruka. Dia adalah seorang guru BK di KIHS. Pelajaran keempat sebelum istirahat memang diisi oleh BK untuk kelas XI-A hari ada pengarahan khusus untuk ujian praktek.

"Begini aku akan menyampaikan hal penting untuk ujian praktek yang akan kalian laksanakan bulan depan tepatnya bulan Oktober tgl 4." Iruka-sensei tengah mengambil beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya.

Dia menunjukkannya kepada semua murid. "ini adalah lembaran ijin dari sekolah untuk melaksanakan UP , dan ini Surat yang akan kalian isi alamat dan nama dari lembaga yang kalian tuju. 2 lembar ini harus kalian isi identitas kalian dan nama lembaga yang kalian tempati nantinya. Pengiriman surat pengantar ini dikirim serentak pada tanggal 20 September nanti. Jadi apa kalian paham?"

"Hai' Sensei."

"Baiklah. Silahkan kalian bagikan kertas ini."

Selesai menyampaikan pengumuman tersebut beliau langsung meninggalkan kelas. Kemudian Sasuke-sangg ketua kelas langsung membagikan lembaran itu ke pada murid-murid XI-A.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno

"Na…na…na…" Sakura berjalan keruang makan sambil bersenandung ria. Mebuki yang melihat tingkah putrinya hanya terkekeh geli sambil menyiapkan makan malam. Disusul Kizazhi yang tadi membaca Koran diruang tamu kini tengah menyusul duduk menunggu sang istri menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ada apa Saku-chan.. kau nampak senang sekali hime?!"

Mebuki mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kizazhi. "Iya.. kau kenapa Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum "Ehmm.. Tidak ada apa-apa hanya urusan ujian praktek bu.."

"Oh.. lalu bagaimana sudah dapat tempatnya?" Tanya Mebuki

Sakura yang tengah meminum air menggangguk.

"Sudah bu.. mereka mau menerima sakura praktek ditempat mereka."

Kizazhi lalu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baguslah lantas kapan kamu akan mengunjungi tempatnya?"

"Rencananya akhir pekan nanti Ayah."

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam sambil membahas tentang ujian Praktek terus membayangkan bagaimana nanti praktek yang akan dijalaninya, Dia sangat semangat Karena dia tinggah di rumah neneknya, dan itu beratie dia bisa bertemu orang yang dicintainya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Sakura terus saja tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengunyah makannya. Mebuki tidak ambil pusing dia membereskan piring-piring kotor kedalam tempat pencuci piring. Kizazhi hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang putri kesayangan yang sedari tadi tersenyum senyum sampai-sampai makan malamnya belum selesai. Kizazhi beranjak menuju ke ruang tv meninggalkan sakura yang masih asyik makan. Mebuki melangkah pelan kearah sakura

"Kalau sudah selesai cepat dicuci ya sayang."

Disusul anggukan dari Sakura, Kemudian dia menyusul Kizazhi yang tengah asyik menonton tv-dengan posisi tidur di sofa. Mebuki duduk di karpet bersila, menatap sang suami berujar pelan.

"Lihat itu anakmu, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.."

Meggelenggkan kepalanya.

"Hmm Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta, Mebuki."

Respon Kizazhi santai-masih menatap layar televisi. Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya dia memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kizhazi. Mengikuti kegiatan suaminya.

Sakura yang telah selesai makan, membereskan sisa-sisa yang ada di meja-mencuci dan merapikan tempat makan. Melangkah menuju ke lantai atas.

Cklekk… Kriiiet..

Sakura melangkah masuk perlahan ke kamanya, masih terlihat senyum-senyum dengan pipi memerah, yaa dia memikirkan tentang Namikaze Naruto. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera melaksanakan Ujian Praktek nantinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kami-sama.. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Bukkh..

Sakura menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya memjamkan mata erat meraih selimut. Dia tak sabar untuk hal itu.

TBC.

Wahh capek nulisnya, maaf minna-san ini fic pertama saya yang kelar, yang lain masih macet. Idenya ada sih Cuma pengembangannya yang susah. Mohon rewiewnya kakak-kakak! Kritik dan saran yag membangun sangat saya harapkan. #puppy eyes

Arrigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Saves The Earth**

 **Author: Levio Kenta Uzumaki**

 **Genre: Supernatural,Fantasy,Romance/Drama.**

 **Rated:T (for now)**

 **Pairing: [Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno] and others.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's own.**

 **Warning: OOC,abal,Typo,DLDR, etc.**

My First Fanfiction, mohon bantuannya minna-san. Bagi yang tidak suka sama pairnya tolong jangan membaca, daripada menyesal, no flame, please?!.

Akhirnya update juga, hehe.. update kelamaan minna-san, pusing bagi pikiran, kadang aku kerjain waktu nganggur di tempat Praktek, tapi gk cepet selesai-selesai. Kalau udah nyampai rumah males ngetik soalnya udah capek & ngantuk. hufft. (*curhat, #abaikanOK)

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview/foll/fav fic saya, Arigatou Gozaimasu. Nah sekarang..

Ok cekidot..

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Ayam-ayam mulai berkokok mengepakkan sayapnya…

Matahari menampakkan sinar, tanda pagi hari. Dan tentu setiap orang kembali beraktifitas.

"Uh~" Sakura menggeliatkan badannya-menyipitkan mata , tangannya sibuk meraba jam weker di meja samping tempat tidur. Dan…

"Astaga… jam 6!" dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama segera dia berdandan. Sakura turun kebawah-tepatnya ke lantai 1.

.

 **Tap…tap….tap…tap..**

Langkah kaki sakura terdengar cukup jelas karena dia tengah terburu-buru. Kizazhi yang tengah sarapan di ruang makan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mm.. Ayah, ibu aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Sakura seraya menggambil sandwich di meja makan, membawanya-lebih tepatnya 'menyantap'sambil berjalan.

"Ya ampun, Sakura sarapan dulu sayang." Teriak Mebuki yang tengah menaruh telur di piring Kizazhi.

Yang di teriaki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi.

.

.

.

 **KIHS**

Hosh…hosh….hoshh

Sakura tengah terenggos-enggos di depan pintu kelas karena dia hampir saja terlambat jadi dia berlari dari stasiun sampai keruang kelas. Dan ternyata dia belum sepenuhnya terlambat karena kelasnya masih ramai. Sakura berjalan pelan memasuki kelas menuju ke bangkunya setelah nafasnya mulai stabil kembali, Hinata yang tengah membaca buku mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" Hinata bertanya pelan. Gadis yang sopan dan lembut, pikir Sakura.

Sakura mendudukkan diri dibangkunya. "Hah~ Sungguh pagi yang melelahkan, Hinata! Aku bangun kesiangan jadi terburu-buru sampai aku berlari dari stasiun sampai kemari."

Hinata menggangguk mengerti-lalu melanjutkan kembali akttifitas membacanya. Sakura mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas, kemudian mencari halaman yang hendak dia baca.

 **Ckllleekk…**

"Pagi minna.." suara kas orang bermasker terdengar maskulin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi sensei. Semua murid yang tadinya bergerombol langsung merapat ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, Hinata dan Sakura menutup bukunya.

"Ehm..ehm.." Guru Kakashi berdehem pelan lalu mendudukkan diri.

"Anak-anak apa kalian sudah menentukan tempat untuk Ujian Praktek ?."

"Sudah, sensei!." Semua murid menjawab serentak.

"Bagus! Kalau sudah kita bisa segera mengirimkannya, tidak perlu menunggu tanggal 20. Besok semua surat pengantar dibawa dan dikumpulkan di ketua kelas kalian. Dan nanti jika sudah silahkan di kumpulkan ke ruang BK untuk segera dikirim."

"Baik, sensei!"

"Sekarang silahkan lihat buku kalian halaman 136, pelajari sebentar dan aku akan menjelaskannya.!"

Semua murid segera mengeluarkan dan membuka bukunya masing-masing. Guru Kakashi menyandarkan diri dan menghela nafas panjang. "Hhhhh~"

.

.

.

 **13.30**

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring tanda pelajaran telah usai, semua murid **Konoha International High School** berhamburan keluar kelas.

Sakura, Sarah dan Hinata berjalan dengan santai dan saling berbincang masalah Ujian Praktek mereka.

"Sakura kau jadi praktek dimana?" Sarah bertanya antusias.

"Eh.. a..aku," Sakura menunjuk dirirnya sendiri. Disusul anggukan dari kedua temannya.

"Ehm di Suna, tepatnya di **FEE Center International Course.** "

"Bukankah i.. itu lembaga international terbesar di Tokyo ya, Sakura-chan.?" Tanya Hinata .

Sakura menggenggukkan kepala "Iya Hinata"

"Wahh, kau hebat, Sakura." Sahut Sarah.

Mereka mengobrol hingga tak terasa sampai di gerbang Sasuke berdiri bersandar di samping mobilnya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil, mencari sumber suara tempat namanya dipanggil "Sasuke-kun.."

Sakura, Hinata, dan Sarah kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

"A..ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Hinata gugup, kebiasaannya memang begini padahal dia sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap saja seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak Sasuke-kan pangeran sekolah, tampan, pintar dan-Uh, seksi. Entah apa yang diikirkan Hinata sampai berasumsi sejauh itu, tapi dia bukan wanita mesum!.

Sasuke menyambar tangan Hinata, menariknya lembut "Hn, Ayo pulang! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Eehhh… ta.. tap-"

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku mau pulang naik kereta dengan Sakura dan Sa..rah." Hinata berujar lirih takut. Dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berdecak malas "Ck.. Sudahlah lain kali saja, Aku mau kau menemaniku ke rumah nenekku sebentar." Kali ini Sasuke agak egois sih, sebenarnya tidak begitu juga, dia hanya ingin bersama dengan Hinata, berdua. Tidak ada yang salah bukan? Mereka pacaran dan itu wajar jika salah seorang dari mereka ingin bersama sang kekasih berdua saja.

"Sudahlah Hinata, Kau dengan Sasuke saja." Ujar Sarah mengedipkan matanya dan dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Iya!" sahut Sakura mantap.

"Lain kalikan bisa.. Kalau begitu kita pulang duluan saja, Jaa!"

Sarah dan Sakura melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi-tepatnya pulang.

"Eeh.. "

Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata, Hinata menghela nafas. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tentunya tidak kentara, dia lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Mari.. Sayang."

Blush

Pipi Hinata memerah, tidak biasanya Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu, dia lalu memasuki mobil. Di susul Sasuke kemudian.

 **Brummmm…**

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah membaca buku yang tadi dibelinya sepulang sekolah, tadi saat sampai di depan stasiun Sarah meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku penting, sebenarnya niatnya hanya mengantarkan Sarah saja, namun saat melihat lihat dia tertarik dengan sebuah buku bersampul hitam kecoklatan yang berjudul _**'Demons, Love & Angel'**_ tetapi yang lebih membuatnya tertarik adalah di sampul buku itu tertulis _**'Mitos, Nyata? Tergantung diri anda dalam menilai'**_ . tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, Sakura langsung membelinya yah sebenarnya dia memang tidak begitu tertarik, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat ingin membacanya.

' _Demons_

 _Sejarah mengatakan bahwa terdapat sembilan ekor siluman (Demons) di dunia yaitu Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi,Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, dan Kyuubi.  
_

 _Mereka adalah siluman siluman terkuat di dunia, namun yang paling kuat yaitu Kyuubi, Dia adalah makhluk terbuas dan penuh nafsu setan, ganas dan liar. Dikatakan bahwa para siluman ini berinang di tubuh manusia dan akan menguasai tubuh tersebut saat nafsu amarah yang tidak bisa dikendalikan atau Demons yang sengaja dibangkitkan, dan sang inang akan kehilangan jiwanya selamanya tergantikan jiwa Demon yang abadi._

 _Namun usaha ini akan selalu gagal ketika pasangan hidup sekaligus malaikat jiwa (Guardian Angel) sang inang berada didekatnya bahkan bisa memindahkannya atau menyegelnya disuatu kuil dengan kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh sang Angel, tapi jika sang angel belum bisa menyempurnakan kekuatannya akan kemungkinan itu sangat tipis._

 _Sebenarnya tidak hanya Guardian Angel saja yang bisa menekan kekuatan tersebut, yaitu seorang 'Saint', namun tidak bisa sekuat Guardian Ange meskipun sama-sama keturunan Malaikat._

 _Banyak sekali para tetua atau pemimpin clan bahkan para Saint lainnya yang ingin membangkitkan kekuatan para Demons demi mendapat keabadian untuk klannya. Diramalkan bahwa Guardian Angel terakhir yang akan melenyapkan sang Demons tepatnya memusnahkan Demons pada jiwa inang dan Demons itu sendiri. Keturunan yang hilang , marga yang sulit bahwa Angel terakhir dan sang Inang berada pada garis keturunan yang sama.'_

Sakura mengubah posisi membacanya, dengan posisi duduk. Dia menengok jam dinding, pukul 14.35. 'sudah hampir sore ternyata' batinnya. Hembusan nafas ia keluarkan. Lalu melanjutkan kembali acara membacanya.

' _Ada suatu keterikatan antara sang Inang sebelumnya dan sang inang selanjutnya semacam reinkarnasi, begitupun sang Angel, pada dasarnya mereka memiliki keterikatan hati dan pikiran. Namun setiap Angel memiliki suatu kekuatan khusus yang berbeda beda dalam menahan/menyegel Demons. Ada sebuah buku tentang penyegelan Demons namun buku itu hanya bisa dimiliki oleh Guardian Angel, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukan buku tersebut, karena buku itu akan datang sendirinya kepada sang Angel._

 _Dikatakan bahwa bentuk fisik sang inang ketika berubah wujud menjadi Demon fisiknya menyerupai serigala/rubah, memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan kuku kaki dan tangan panjang berbulu tebal dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan, dikatakan juga bahwa matanya tajam berwarna merah dan bergigi taring. Namun ada juga yang menyebutkan bahwa jika belum sempurna tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya menjadi serigal/rubah, hanya matanya merah mengkilat bibirnya membiru, kuku jarinya memanjang dan giginya mengeluarkan taring. Jika masih dalam mode ini kekuatan Demon bisa ditekan atau diperkuat segelnya. Inang yang berubah dalam mode ini akan memiliki setengah kekuatan Demon begitupun sikap, sifat, dan perilaku. Bisa menjadi tak terkendali namun masih bisa memiliki kesadarannya._

 _Pada saat bulan merah tiba, biasanya sang inang akan mengasingkan diri lebih tepatnya menyendiri karena mereka takut jika melukai orang lain. Jika inang telah berubah dia bisa saja menyakiti siapa pun yang ada di sekitarnya, seperti mencekik atau bahkan membunuh. Sebenarnya inang akan merasa sangat kesakitan yang teramat didalam tubuhnya misalnya seperti terbakar atau tersayat sayat oleh benda tajam. Ketika dalam mode sempurna dia akan kehilangan kesadaran diri sepenuhnya, hanya ada nafsu hewan layaknya predator pembunuh yang bisa menghancurkan berhektar-hektar tanah."_

"Hm, menarik. Apakah benar seperti itu kekuatan Demon?!" dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi ini kan cuma mitos saja…" Sakura lantas tidak ambil pusing, karena dia memang tidak percaya tentang hal seperti itu. Saat dia hendak membaca kembali bukunya tiba-tiba saja Konohamaru datang menghampirinya.

"Nee-chan antarkan aku les sebentar saja ya..?" pinta Konohamaru dengan jurus andaalnnya, puppy eyes.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas "Memang ini jam berapa? Biasanya kau kan diantar ibu."

Konohamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ibu pergi ke mall tadi, katanya nanti kakak yang mengantarku. Ayolah kak ini sudah jam 3 aku bisa terlambat nanti."

"Hah.. kau ini." Keluh Sakura, lalu menutup bukunya.

"Ya sudah tunggu di teras sana." Putusnya beranjak dari posisinya

"Yey.. Ok cepat ya kak."

Konohamaru langsung melesat keluar kamar Sakura, Sakura hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya itu.

.

Sakura mengeluarkan sepeda dari dalam garasi. Memarkirnya di depan teras.

"Konohamaru kunci pintunya dulu."

"Baik." Konohamaru langsung mengunci pintu, setelah memastikan pintunya terkunci rapat Konohamaru langsung menghampiri Sakura dan berangkat dengan dibonceng Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan lesu menuju stasiun, moodnya sedang tidak bagus kali ini. Bagaimana tidak niatnya malam ini ingin pergi bersenang senang dengan teman temannya semasa SMA, eh teman sekerjanya, Shino mengajaknya ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun pacarnya (pacar Shino). Huh bukankah sial? Dan lebih bodohnya Naruto mengiyakan ajakan itu akibat Shino menawarkan hal yang memang tidak bisa ditolaknya, tiket konser band idolanya. Huh gila bukan?. Sebenarnya Naruto heran dengan teman kerjanya itu, masa ke pesta pacarnya minta ditemani. Tapi yang namanya Shino selalu pintar berucap, dia bilang _"nanti kau akan bertemu gadis-gadis cantik Naruto."_ Atau _"makanannya pasti enak dan kau pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak memakannya."_ Dan lebih parah _"kalau kau tidak mau, akan kukatakan pada teman-teman kalau kau menyimpan film 'blue' di ponselmu"_ dengan mata melotot. Dan tentu membuatnya tak berkutik, eits! tapi Naruto bukan pria mesum film itu milik kakaknya yang tak sengaja memorycard kakaknya dia pasang di ponsel miliknya. Dan saat Shino meminjam ponsel Naruto dia menemukan film itu, padahal Naruto tidak tau jika ada film seperti itu. Sempat Shino berteriak namun buru-buru Naruto membungkamnya. Kalau tidak bisa hancur reputasi Naruto. Naruto menggeram mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, dia menendangi kerikil yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama menuju stasiun, karena jarak antara tempat kerja Naruto dengan stasiun memang tidak jauh.

Di dalam kereta Naruto hanya melamun dan menghembuskan nafas berat beberapa kali, dia berpikir bahwa dengan melakukan hal tersebut akan mengurangi bebannya, jadi tanpa sadar dia selalu melakukan kegiatan itu tiap kali merasa terbebani. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu keberatan dengan ajakan teman kerjanya itu, Cuma dia merasa rindu dengan teman-teman masa SMA nya, walau sebenarnya teman-teman itu, rumahnya satu wilayah dengannya dan tentunya kapan saja mereka ingin nongkrong bersama pasti tidak akan repot. Hm, bukan hal yang buruk.

.

Kereta memasuki stasiun, Naruto berjalan santai keluar kereta. Kali ini dia sengaja memutar rute jalan pulang, dia memilih jalan yang memakan waktu cukup lama.

Saat tengah melewati sebuah gang dia melihat seorang kakek tengah terduduk dengan baju yang lusuh, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas hanya menampakkan keriput dikedua pipinya dan jenggot lancip yang sudah memutih. Naruto menghampiri kakek itu dia tampak tak tega melihatnya. Dia duduk berjongkok.

"Kek, apa kakek sudah makan?"

Kakek itu menggeleng "belum cu.."

"Kalau begitu ini buat kakek, dimakan ya kek." Naruto tersenyum hangat lalu menyerahkan sebungkus roti yang sempat dibelinya tadi kepada kakek itu.

"Terima kasih cu." Kakek itu menerimanya , tangannya yang rapuh bergetar.

Naruto hendak berdiri lalu mengurungkang niatnya kembali saat kakek itu bersuara.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya, dia akan keluar." Kakek itu menunjuk perut Naruto.

".."

"Kau harus berhati-hati, dia sangat mempengaruhimu."

"Mak-"

belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya kakek itu menyela.

"Kau tau nak. Kau sudah merasakannya. Hanya kau belum cukup percaya. Dia akan menyelamatkanmu dan akan membahagiakanmu." Ujar sang kakek-tersenyum.

Naruto semakin tak mengerti "Sebenarnya apa maksudnya? A..Aku tak mengerti."

Kakek itu kembali berkata "Dia dekat denganmu. Dia gadis yang cantik"

Naruto menautkan alisnya. Saat hendak berbicara tiba-tiba kakek itu hilang bersama cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan. Naruto menyipitkan mata, dia langsung berdiri melihat sekelilingnya, lalu mengacak rambutnya asal. "Arrggh."

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang, menepuk pundak pemuda pirang jabrik yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Hey."

"Ah!" Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Huh..Aku kira siapa." Naruto memutar tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau disini Gaara?"

"Aku tadi kerumahmu kata bibi Kushina kau belum pulang. Jadi aku mencarimu dan ternyata aku menemukanmu disini."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya "Memang ada apa mencariku?"

"Sekarang ada pertemuan di Phoenix kau harus datang."

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa mendadak sekali? Tidak akan lama kan?"

"Tentu tidak, hanya ada suatu hal penting yang perlu kau tahu."

"Ok, Ayo."

Setelah itu mereka menghilang seperti angin dalam kilau matahari yang kian memudar.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa seorang tengah mengawasinya dari tadi, mengumbar senyum penuh arti.

"Dunia akan damai, dia telah bereinkarnasi."

"Keinginanku sudah tercapai, bertahun-tahun aku menunggu. Hhh~" Hembusan nafas nafas kelegaan keluar dari rongga hidung orang itu, beban-ah bukan maksudnya kekhawatirannya seakan sirna setelah selama ini, pencariannya terhadap gadis reinkarnasi yang dicarinya membuahkan hasil, kini dia bisa tenang.

"Dia akan membebaskanmu cucuku." Setelah berkata demikian, cahaya putih menggantikan sosok orang tadi, pria tua berambut coklat yang dari tadi mengawasi pemuda blonde bermata safir yang tak lain adalah cucunya.

.

.

 **Phoenix**

Bunyi gemericik air pancuran menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ruangan yang sangat luas, dinding yang sangat tinggi seperti bangunan istana didominasi dengan cat berwarna abu-abu gelap, ubin lantai bermotif sayap dan gambar burung Phoenix yang amat besar, terdapat banyak sekali pintu disana. Tampak seorang berambut hitam lembut dengan wajah pucatnya sedang asyik mengetik sesuatu di gadgetnya dengan posisi tidur di atas sofa ditengah ruangan, sebelum dia terhenti karena seorang teman menghampirinya-pria tampan dengan tato _'Ai'_ yangtercetak jelas di dahinya, pemuda itu tak lain adalah Gaara. Kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di badan sofa.

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar memasuki ruangan, menampakkan sosok pria berambut pirang yang cukup-ehmm, seksi?. Dirinya menghampiri kedua pria yang tengah duduk.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

"Tentu."

Mereka bersiap memulai rapat sebelum Sai orang yang tadi tengah asyik memainkan gadjednya, si muka pucat mayat bersuara "Tunggu yang lain belum datang, biar aku panggil mereka."

Pria berambut pirang, yang tak lain adalah Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, deru nafas yang terkesan berat dia hembuskan.

Gaara menyandarkan diri di sofa dan memejamkan matanya, tampak lelah. Yah memang lelah. Naruto yang melihatnya menyipitkan mata dengan seulas senyum tersimpul dibibirnya.

"Hh..Kau kenapa Gaara?"

Membuka matanya perlahan lalu menghembuskan nafas "Entahlah, hanya lelah. Kau sendiri kenapa wajahmu nampak susah begitu?"

"Aku?"

Membuang nafas panjang-lagi "Huhh~ bagiku hari ini sangat menyebalkan dan sedikit aneh." Seru Naruto ikut merebahkan diri di sofa.

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya "Memang apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kau tau nanti malam aku akan kepesta para remaja, aku tidak terlalu suka. Ini sangat gila! Dan yang kedua saat sebelum kau menemuiku,di gang tadi ada kakek yang bicara entah apa yang dimaksudnya, aku binggung."

"Dia bilang aku akan bertemu dengannya (gadis), dia dekat denganku, dia akan membahagiakanku dan… argh…" Naruto mengacak asal rambut pirangnya-frustasi. Gaara hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar curhatan pemuda yang sejak kecil menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Dan lebih anehnya dia menghilang begitu saja." Timpal Naruto lagi.

"Hmm, Maksudmu?" sahut Gaara-masih setia pada posisinya.

"Saat aku ingin bertanya, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukanku dan saat cahaya itu hilang kakek itu sudah tak ada." Jelas Naruto, wajahnya nampak serius dan kening yang berkedut-kedut mengingat kejadian yang terjadi padanya saat di gang tadi. Gaara yang mendengarnya mengerutkan kening.

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya kembali "Tidak ada bagaimana?"

" Yahh, tak ada. Err... seperti…hilang bersama cahaya itu." Jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah seperti orang bingung.

Gaara berpikir sejenak, lalu membuka suara lagi "Mungkinkah dia seorang Saint?" respon Gaara yang langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi nampak lebih serius kali Ini.

Naruto memasang tampang tak percaya "Hahah~ Apa kau bercanda. Mana mungkin?" tawa remeh Naruto terdengar nyaring, lalu nampak serius kembali.

"Tapi mungkin saja kan? Karena kita juga begitu."

"…"

"Dan hanya para _Saint_ yang hanya memiliki kemampuan seperti itu." Sebenarnya Gaara tidak mau berasumsi sejauh itu, tapi bisa jadi hal itu benar.

Naruto seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Mana mungkin dan mana bisa kakek itu seorang _'Saint'_ , hah rasanya mustahil bukan, tapi kenapa bisa dia tiba-tiba hilang tergantikan cahaya jika bukan _'Saint'_. Dan yang dikatakan Gaara memang benar, hanya seorang Saint yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu. Arrggh! ini sungguh aneh.

"Entahlah Gaara, sepertinya kita har-…."

"Hey.. Ayo kita mulai rapatnya kawan." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya semua temannya, anggota Phoenix yaitu para _Saint_ mulai berdatangan dan bersiap memulai rapat.

.

Merasa semua sudah siap, Gaara langsung memulainya. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung terfokus pada Gaara, bersiap mendengarkan.

"Baiklah semua sudah ada langsung saja."

"Seperti yang telah aku katakan pada kalian sebelumnya. Ini mengenai Demons yang ada pada tubuh Naruto."

Naruto lansung berhenti mengunyah permen karet yang sejak tadi ada dimulutnya-hey sejak kapan dia mengunyah permen karet?. Dan mulai menyimak dengan serius apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara selanjutnya, berhubung ini terkait dirinya, eh bukan siluman yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, sudah lama kita mencari _'Guardian Angel'_ Naruto, dan itu semua tidak mudah. Namun kali ini pencarian kita tidak sia-sia."

Pemuda berambut merah lembut mengernyitkan dahi "Maksudmu dia sudah muncul? Apakah Putri Tsunade telah berinkarnasi?"

Gaara menggangguk mengiyakan "Yah kau benar, Nagato."

"Ja..jadi kau sudah menemukan dia, Gaara?" sahut Naruto dengan raut muka tak percaya.

"Hm." Sang empu yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Ta.. tapi siapa? Siapa Angel itu?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, lelaki tampan dengan rambut Hitam legam satu hembusan nafas ia hembuskan. "Kami juga belum tau. Tapi…"

Naruto semakin penasaran "Tapi apa? Jekaskan Sai?!"

Sai yang tadi memejamkan matanya kini membukanya kembali, menatap langit-langit.

"Dia~" Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dia berada di Konoha, dan dia dekat denganmu, Naruto. Itu yang dikatakan Tetua dan menurut viction yang kami dapatkan."

Naruto berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru diucapkan oleh temannya itu dengan otaknya. Kalimat yang sama persis seperti yang diucapkan kakek yang bertemu dengannya tadi yang kemudian menghilang. Dia langsung membolakan matanya tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu… tunggu, barusan kau bilang dia dekat denganku? Dekat bagaimana?" menegakkan tubuhnya mulai berbicara serius.

"Seperti yang dikatakan kakek yang kau maksudkan tadikan, Naruto?" sahut Gaara tiba-tiba. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku berpikir, mungkin semacam kekasih atau teman!" tiba-tiba seorang yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, pria yang cukup aneh?! Banyak pearcing pada bagian wajahnya memberi suara.

"Tapi aku tidak punya kekasih.." tungkas Naruto."Err.. maksudku belum, dan.. dan aku juga tidak punya teman wanita yang dekat denganku!"

Semua anggota Phoenix hanya diam, benar juga yang dikatakan Naruto, selama ini Naruto memang tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang wanita. Kalau begitu siapa? Mereka kemudian terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu, termasuk juga Naruto. Satu kata yang terngiang di kepalanya saat ini 'dekat', "dekat seperti apa?" bertanya pada dirinya sendiri masih tak mengerti. _'semacam kekasih atau teman'_.

Selama ini Naruto tidak terlalu dekat dengan wanita, meskipun banyak sekali wanita diluar sana yang mengaguminya. Dan memang dia sempat mempunyai kekasih namun sudah tidak lagi sejak dirinya bekerja, terakhir kali dengan teman kuliahnya, Shizuka .

Sebenarnya ada dosen wanita yang terbilang cukup dekat dengannya, Mei Terumi. Dia masih muda mungkin 3-4 tahun lebih tua darinya cantik seperti wanita yang seumurannya, namun mereka tidak lagi dekat setelah dosen itu menyatakan ketertarikannya kepada Naruto, lebih tepatnya dia menyatakan cinta. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Naruto sudah mengganggapnya seperti kakak sendiri, tidak mau menambah kesalah pahaman dia memutuskan untuk menjauhi dosen cantik itu. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum memutuskan untuk memulai suatu hubungan. Karena baginya hal yang terpenting adalah mencari siapa sebenarnya Guardiannya itu, pasangan hidupnya itu.

"Apa mungkin kerabat, adik.. Err keluarga maksudku." Setelah sekian lama terdiam tiba-tiba lelaki yang wajahnya penuh dengan pearcing itu kembali membuka suara, membuat semua orang yang berada dirunangan itu memandangnya. Pein mengusap wajahnya setelah itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Semuanya berpikir sejenak.

"Yah aku juga sependapat dengan Pain, bisa jadi itu ikatan keluarga." Kali ini Gaara menyahut.

Naruto menyimak setiap kata yang terlontar dari teman-temannya. Berpikir sejenak tentang perkataan mereka. Memang kata 'dekat' bisa diartikan ikatan keluarga sih. Tapi apa mungkin?.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas, tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari pipa membuat lantainya sedikit basah yang bunyinya terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Langkah kaki seseorang ikut meramaikan suara tetesan air. Tak terlalu jelas sosok itu, karena saking redupnya cahaya diruangan tersebut. Sosok itu melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas seperti sebuah gedung. Saat mulai memasuki ruangan perlahan memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok itu, dia mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, rambutnya panjangnya menutupi alah satu mata pria itu, dan tampak matanya berwarna merah.

Disisi lain sudah ada seorang lelaki yang tengah menikmati menghisap cerutu, bersandar di kursi, dengan mata terpejam. Saat menyadari dirinya kedatangan orang, dia membuka matanya, mata yang sama dengan pria yang kini hadir diruangan yang sama dengannya saat ini.

"Selamat datang, Madara." Orang yang dimaksud tak bersuara. Hanya mengerjapkan mata. Tampak wajahnya yang telah kusut.

"Kemarilah!"

Orang yang bernama Madara itu mendudukan diri di kursi, menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi?"

"Hhhh.." Madara mendesah lelah. Namun bukan berarti sebuah keputusasaan. Lalu dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Obito. Kerjaku lebih baik darimu." Ujar Madara meremehkan.

Obito menyunggingkan senyum yang juga sedikit meremehkan. "Ya.. ya, kau memang lebih baik dariku."

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana?" putus Obito kemudian.

Madara mengubah posisi duduknya, yang mula bersandar kini menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tangan mengatup menyanggah dagu, matanya mulai terlihat serius. Tak kalah seriusnya, Obito juga antusias untuk menyimak apa yang akan dikataan oleh rekannya itu.

"Wanita itu ternyata tidak jauh dari kita. Dia cukup dekat dengan pemuda itu. Tapi.." Madara memutus kalimatnya

"Tapi, apa?"

".."

"Pemuda itu juga tidak tahu siapa wanita itu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aku mencoba mencari tau lagi, dan ternyata wanita itu ada di Konoha."

"Lalu, apa kau sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Madara menggeleng, disusul decakan dari Obito.

"Ck, begini kau bilang kerjamu lebih baik?! Baik apanya?!" cerca Obito tangannya bersidekap.

Madara menghembuskan nafas yang terihat berat "Setidaknya aku mendapatkan hasil. Bukan kembali hanya dengan tangan kosong."

"Hhh, sama saja!"

Mereka kembali diam. Hanya terdengar bunyi tetesan air. Keduanya hanya diam mungkin memikirkan sesuatu. Obito kembali menghisap nikmat cerutunya dan Madara masih penasaran dengan wanita yang dia cari. Kali ini Madara tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu hilang, bagaimanapun dirinya harus mendapatkan gadis itu atau tidak sama sekali. Penantiannya selama ini sudah di depan mata dan hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan kekuatan yang diincarnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkanmu!" menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Langit redup, sinar matahari tergantikan cahaya bulan dan gemerlab bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa. Sakura membuka rumahnya yang terkunci. Dia lelah sekali, tadi setelah mengantar Konohamaru dia tidak langsung pulang, Sakura mampir ke beberapa tempat, ia ke minimarket untuk membeli kebutuhan pribadinya, dan setelah itu saat melewati alun-alun Konoha, dia sangat senang karena ada bazar disana, lalu dia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat, ya melihat-lihat mulanya, tapi begitu ada barang yang disukainya langsung saja dibeli, pemborosan namanya!. Persetan dengan hal itu, Sakura tidak akan memikirkan hal yang begitu. Dia berkeliling cukup lama sampai-sampai hari semakin malam baru kembali ke rumah, kebiasaan.

Untung saja saat kembali ibu dan ayahnya belum pulang. Sakura sedikit lega karena tidak disuruh menjemput Konohamaru, Ayahnya sendiri yang akan menjemput adiknya.

Segera Sakura membersihkan diri-mandi. Badannya sudah terasa lengket, bagimanapun dia tadi naik sepeda, karena motornya masih berada di bengkel. Meskipun sudah biasa menggunakan sepeda tapi kan tetap saja bikin berkeringat dan capek.

Selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya Sakura langsung ganti baju dan berdandan.

"Huh, segar sekali jika sudah mandi begini."

Krukk.

"Owh, saatnya makan malam." Dia langsung turun ke lantai satu menuju ke dapur memasak makan malam.

Sakura langsung membuka lemari es melihat apa yang bisa dimasaknya untuk makan malam kali ini. Dia lalu mencomot beberapa bahan-bahan darisana. Sepertinya kali ini dia akan memasak Kari dan Pasta. Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya dia selesai lalu meletakkan masakannya di piring dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

Sakura menyiapkan beberapa piring, yaitu untuk ayah, ibu dan adiknya, dia berfikir bahwa pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang.

Saat Sakura tengah mengambil nasi untuknya tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Siapa sih?!" gerutunya sedikit kesal. Lalu belnya berbunyi kembali dan semakin menambah kekesalannya. Dia lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Iya iya sebentar." Berjalan menuju pintu. Sakura menyalakan lampu ruang tamunya. Sampainya dipintu dia membukanya.

"Siapa sih yang datang jam segi-" kata-katanya terputus setelah apa yang dilihatnya. Seseorang dengan pakaian jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah, matanya hijau menyala wajah yang menyeramkan meskipun dia mnegenakan masker yang membungkus hidung dan mulutnya.

"A.. an..da siapa?" Sakura terbata-bata. Saat ini dia dilanda ketakutan. Karena ada orang yang aneh yang tidak dikenalnya saat ini sedang berada didepannya.

Orang itu menatap tajam Sakura. "Jadi kau orangnya. Aku akan membawamu kepada ketua." Ujarnya seram.

"Ka..kau siapa? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Saking takutnya tangan Sakura sampai bergetar.

"Aku akan membawamu. Ayo ikut aku!" Orang itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura yang tak terima memberontak.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Tolong lepaskan! " dia meronta-ronta, tapi cengkraman orang itu semakin kuat . "Argh!" jerit Sakura, orang tersebut menggiring Sakura keluar dari rumah.

Sependar cahaya ungu terbentuk menyelubungi tubuh mereka. Saat hendak merapalkan mantra tiba-tiba "Fire Soul" sebuah api menghancurkan cahaya ungu itu.

 **Blasht**

Seketika muncul seorang pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat memakai jubah panjang hitam. Orang tadi melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Ternyata kau, Shimura Sai" orang itu menatap tajam Sai.

Sai tersenyum "Kau kaget? Kakuzu".

"Cih! Kau menghambat tugasku Shimura!"

Masih dengan ekspresi tersenyum, Sai lalu melontarkan api kearah Kakuzu "Fire Ball". Dengan gerak cepat Kakuzu menghindari api itu. Melihat aksi Kakuzu, Sai langsung melesat menuju ke Sakura yang masih terdiam tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, menggendongnya kemudian men-teleportkan diri diteras rumah Sakura.

"Kau cepat kedalam!" perintah Sai.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempat, dia tak mengerti dengan semua ini, 'apa yang terjadi sebenarnya' itu yang ada dibenaknya sekarang.

"Hey! Cepat!" Sai menyuarakan lagi. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, dia langsung memasuki rumahnya, langsung mengunci pintu.

Sai melesat menuju ketempat tadi dirinya dan Kakuzu berada.

Sampainya disana Kakuzu sudah tidak ada, hanya ada temannya, Nagato.

"Dimana Akatsuki brengsek itu pergi?!" tanya Sai penuh emosi.

Nagato berjalan menuju kearah Sai. "Dia kabur, tapi dia terluka cukup parah."

Sai menghembuskan nafas lega. "Baguslah, setidaknya dia terluka."

Nagato teringat sesuatu "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Gadis itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Sai lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Diikuti oleh Nagato.

Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut atas apa yang baru saja dialaminya, dia lalu membuka tirai jendelanya, melihat keluar apa yang terjadi setelahnya namun, kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sakura semakin bingung, barusan tadi dirinya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang menyeramkam lalu tiba-tiba seorang pemuda datang menggagalkan pria aneh yang ingin membawanya dan pemuda itu membawanya kembali kerumahnya. Dan setelahnya mereka menghilang. Aneh!

Dia menutup tirainya jendelanya kembali, berjalan lagi menuju ke meja makan.

Sai menatap langit yang sedang terang dihiasi gemerlap bintang, sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru beberapa menit berlalu. Dia sangat kesal! Sering sekali para Akatsuki berkeliaran. Dan kali ini salah satu dari mereka hendak membawa seorang gadis. Tapi untuk apa dia ingin membawa gadis tadi?. Kecuali jika Akatsuki juga mengincar gadis yang juga dicari para Saint, Guardian Angel Naruto. Oh tidak! Ini bisa gawat. Sai yang memikirkan hal tersebut seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Nagato yang dibelakangnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Menurutmu kenapa Akatsuki tadi ingin membawa gadis itu?" tanya Sai masih dengan berpikir.

Nagato mengendikan bahu."Entahlah, menurutmu?"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sai masih terihat berpikir.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika mereka juga mencari _Guardian Angel_ nya Naruto?"

Nagato memasang raut muka datar, "Mana mungkin? tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, Sai."

"Yah! Aku hanya berasumsi saja sih. Semoga asumsiku tidak benar. Dan jangan sampai para _Eater_ mendahului kita" Sai membuang nafas pelan. Mereka masih terus berjalan. Sesampainya di perempatan mereka menghilang seperti hembusan angin.

.

.

.

 **Brukk**

"Arggh!"

Tubuh penuh luka tengah terbaring di ubin lantai yang basah, bau anyir menguar di ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Geraman murka seseorang terdengar nyaring membuat siapapun takut untuk mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak mendapatkannya hah!"

"Ma..ma..af tuan. Aku gagal. A..aku.. di..ha..dang para.. Saint. Tu..an" ujar orang yang tubuhnya penuh luka, dengan suara tersendat-sendat.

"Bodoh kau Kakuzu! Bisa bisanya kau kalah dengan pemuda-pemuda ingusan itu hah!"

Kakuzu sangat ketakutan dengan tubuh yang sangat lemahya "Ma..af Tuan Madara.." rintih Kakuzu seketika dia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, sepertinya dia akan mati!.

"Maaf katamu? Kau mengecewakanku Kakuzu! Kau bilang kau akan mendapatkannya untukku hah?! Lalu mana? Mana gadis itu!" murka Madara, mencengkram kerah baju Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sudah tidak kuat, tubuhnya kian melemah akibat pertarungannya dengan Nagato tadi. Dia masih mencoba menjawab. "Ssshh.. maaf Madara." Ditengah kesakitannya dia mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi. Madara mulai muak, dia berjongkok.

"Cukup! Sekarang katakan siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Di..di..a.. Dia Ss-" Kakuzu semakin parah, darah keluar melalui sudut bibirnya, ucapannya terbata-bata. "Nama..nya. Ssa.. aarrrggh" rintihnya kemudian. Matanya melotot mulutnya menganga dan nafasnya terhenti. Dia mati!

Madara tadinya yang antusias untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Kakuzu semakin murka. "Argh, Sial!" geramnya. "Tidak bisa diandalkan!"

 **Glllrrr … Ctarrr**

Madara melepaskan kekuatannya. Petir yang mengerikan. Suaranya terdengar cukup keras menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Akan aku cari sendiri gadis itu." Madara kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tersebut, matanya berkilat berwarna merah dan membentuk sebuah pola. Pola yang indah namun siratan matanya sangat kejam.

 **Blam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno**

Sakura tengah makan malam dengan keluarganya. Sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu mereka makan, tapi Sakura belum memakan makanannya dari tadi ia hanya mengobrak-abrik makanannya, Mebuki menghela nafas dengan apa yang putrinya itu lakukan.

"Kau hanya membolak-balikkan makananmu daritadi, Sakura-chan"

Sakura tersentak oleh ucapan ibunya-karena sebelumnya ia melamun. "E-eh.. aku akan memakannya."

Mebuki dan Kizazhi menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sakura langsung memakan makanan yang daritadi hanya dicacah-cacahnya.

Dia masih teringat jelas kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, Tiba-tiba dirinya ditarik paksa oleh seorang yang mukanya menyeramkan, kemudian seorang pemuda menggagalkan niat orang tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya, dan setelah ia masuk rumah lalu melihat keadaan diluar sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa, sepi. Sampai Konohamaru dan kedua orang tuanya pulang.

Dia berpikir bahwa yang ia alami barusan hanya mimpi, tapi kenyataannya tidak. _'Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini?'_ ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

..

Sakura kini berbaring tengah membaca buku-tepatnya kembali membaca, yang tadi siang sempat ia tunda karena mengantarkan Konohamaru ke tempat les.

' _Kekuatan yang sangat besar, kebencian, dan rasa haus akan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan saat dilepaskan. Dulu sebuah desa hancur karena kekuatan tersebut. Tidak ada orang yang selamat, mereka mati, darah dimana-mana, langit yang semula cerah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat sama seperti sebuah genangan darah. Demon semakin tak terkendali terus meraung-raung memporak-porandakan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, sampai Guardian Angel datang dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan tiba-tiba Demon berhenti bergerak, matanya yang semula merah menjadi hitam kelam yang sebelumnya menajam perlahan melembut. Mantra dari Angel kembali terucap seketika tubuh yang tadinya menjadi siluman perlahan-lahan kembali ke wujud manusia, saat itu pula Guardian Angel langsung mengucapkan mantra penyegel saat jiwa Demon keluar dari tubuh inang, dan Demon hilang, mencari inang yang lain, dan merupakan keturunan dari inang yang sebelumnya. Pada dasarnya jika sang inang mati maka harus ada pengganti, yaitu wadah untuk menyegel Demon. Ramalan menyebutkan bahwa ada 9 Guardian Angel yang terpilih dari Angel yang sebelumnya yang akan memusnahkan para Demons, bukan hanya dengan kekuatannya melainkan rasa cintanya, cinta abadi, cinta sejati.'_

"Uh~" Sakura menggeliatkan badannya, matanya memerah tanda mengantuk, dan dia mulai menguap.

"Sepertinya kulanjutkan besok saja." Setelah berucap demikian Sakura langsung menutup bukunya, meletakkan buku itu diatas meja samping kasur.

Sakura melihat jam didinding, menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Sakura memang tidak terbiasa tidur larut malam, paling malam hanya sampai jam 9. Kini dia merapikan posisi tidurnya, mematikan lampu dan menutup matanya untuk segera menuai mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

Naruto memasang muka tak senang di dalam mobil Shino, dia terus mengumpat dalam hatinya.

' _Shit, seenaknya sendiri memaksaku!'_.

Shino yang tengah konsentrasi menyetir melirik ke sahabatnya blondenya itu, dan hanya tersenyum menyerigai.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Shino masih fokus menatap jalanan.

Naruto berdecak sebal, "Heh, kau pikir kenapa?".

Shino tertawa hambar "Haha, maaf kawan. Lagipula tak mungkin aku datang sendiri, disana pasti banyak teman-teman sekelas Yakumo, akukan tidak kenal mereka! Kalau kau ikut bersamaku kan nanti aku ada teman ngobrol saat Yakumo sibuk dengan temannya."

"Ch, kau selalu beralasan!" Desis Naruto kesal.

Sebenarnya Naruto tadi berniat untuk kabur dari ajakan Shino saat ia sampai dirumah, dan hendak pergi bersama teman-temannya-maksudnya teman SMA-Mmm para Saint tepatnya. Persetan dengan ancaman Shino tadi siang tentang film 'blue' atau apalah.

Tapi sepulang dari tempat pertemuan (Phoniex), eh ternyata Shino sudah didalam rumah Naruto setengah jam yang lalu dan rencananya untuk kabur gagal!.

..

Deretan mobil dan motor tertata rapi di depan rumah yang cukup mewah. Shino memarkirkan mobilnya di ujung dekat pintu, pikirnya nanti tidak akan menunggu lama untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya saat pulang. Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya begitu juga dengan Shino. Lalu mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah tempat pesta ulang tahun pacar Shino, Yakumo.

Suasana pesta sangat ramai, sepertinya acara pesta akan segera dimulai, terlihat semua orang tengah berkumpul diruang tengah mengerubungi gadis bersurai coklat digelung dengan menyisakan beberapa helai yang dikeriting, diserasikan dengan dress panjang lengan pendek berwarna putih, make up yang natural dan satu lagi tubuhnya yang ramping menambah kecantikannya. Gadis itu menoleh begitu dirasa ada yang datang dari arah pintu, dan dia tersenyum.

"Shino-kun!"

Shino yang namanya dipanggil kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat Yakumo dan yang lainnya, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto sedikit risih namun tetap dengan muka dingin melekat diwajahnya, bagaimana tidak? Meskipun dia berdiri didekat Shino saat ini, banyak sekali gadis-gadis/teman-teman Yakumo yang berbisik-bisik sambil tersipu-sipu, mencolek tubuhnya, dan kata-kata yang membuatnya mual.

" _Wah, dia tampan sekali!"_

" _Ya ampun dia sangat seksi!"_

" _Aku ingin jadi pacarnya!"_

Dan masih banyak lagi ocehan-ocehan yang menggelikan dan memuakkan bagi Naruto, bukannya apa hanya saja dia tidak nyaman dengan cewek seperti mereka.

..

Naruto memejamkan mata, menikmati sejuknya angin malam yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Dia tengah berbaring di kursi pantai dekat kolam renang yang dihias cantik. Ah.. dia tidak peduli akan hal itu! Semula Naruto tengah memikirkan pekerjaannya, namun kini pikirannya tengah terbayang kenangannya bersama Sakura saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMA.

' _Senja di desa Konoha,_

" _Naru-nii, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang tengah berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto._

 _Naruto mentorehkan senyum "Eh.. Sakura-chan ya? Aku mau ke ladang mau mengambil beberapa blueberry. Kenapa?"_

" _Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Ujar Sakura kemudian, lalu berucap kembali sebelum Naruto berniat pergi. "Mmm.. Naru-nii apa aku boleh membantumu memetik bluberrynya?" tawar Sakura penuh harap._

 _Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo!"_

 _Sakura langsung senang mendengarnya, dia pun segera mengekor Naruto._

 _Tak perlu waktu lama sampai di ladang, sesampainya disana mereka mulai memetik blueberry dan memasukkannya dikeranjang yang mereka bawa._

 _Sesekali mereka tertawa. Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengejar Naruto karena menjahilinya. Sampai akhirnya mereka selesai memetik bluberry dengan keranjang yang sudah terisi penuh._

 _Mereka berjalan pulang bersama cahaya matahari yang semakin memerah, langitnya terlihat sangat menabjubkan, dan Sakura terlihat sangat senang dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Sesekali menegurnya karena tak memperhatikan jalan yang dilalui akibat keasyikannya memandang langit._

" _Sakura-chan perhatikan jalanmu, nanti kau tersandung!"_

 _Yang diomeli hanya tertawa, "Iya.. iya, habisnya langit itu indah sekali Naru-nii. Coba kau per-.. Kyaaa!"_

 _ **Brruk**_

" _Sakura-chan!" Naruto langsung meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya dan segera menolong Sakura yang terjatuh di parit yang tidak cukup dalam, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya lalu menarik Sakura keluar._

 _Sakura meringis kesakitan sambil membersihkan tanah yang menempel di bajunya, lulutnya lecet hingga ternoda oleh darah. "Ssshh.. Aww, sakit."_

 _Naruto mencoba membantunya berdiri, "Kau ini, sudah kubilang untuk hati-hati dan perhatikan jalan, Sakura-chan. Inikan akibatnya."_

 _Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, dia masih menahan sakit dan sepertinya kaki Sakura terkilir._

" _Sepertinya kakimu terkilir Sakura-chan." Jelas Naruto sambil tetap memopoh Sakura._

 _Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya yang terpincang pincang. "Ada apa Naru-nii?"_

 _Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya memapah Sakura. lalu berjongkok didepan Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan kening hendak bertanya sebelum terhentikan ucapan Naruto._

" _Cepat kemari, Aku akan menggendongmu."_

 _Sakura tak bergeming, Naruto bersuara kembali. "Sakura-chan!"_

 _Sakura tersentak, lalu segera menumpukan badannya di punggung Naruto. Pipinya memerah, entah kenapa, apa karena Naruto akan menggendongnya?, tak mungkin, karena sudah beberapa kali Naruto menggendongnya seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang._

" _Mmm, Sakura-chan tolong kau bawa keranjangnya ini."_

 _Sakura mengangguk, "Y..ya" . sepetinya Naruto tidak menyadari ekspresi Sakura saat ini._

 _Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan pulang, Sakura masih merasakan sakit dikakinya yang terkilir memasang muka meringis. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum, "Tahanlah sebentar Saku-chan, sebentar lagi sampai rumah."_

 _Sakura mengangguk lemah digendongan Naruto._

 _Dari tadi mereka hanya saling diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai Sakura menanyakan sesuatu, "Mmm, Naru-nii? Apa aku boleh bertanya?"_

" _Ya, tentu boleh." Naruto menyahutnya dengan senyuman, sayang Sakura tidak melihatnya._

" _Err, menurut Naru-nii bagaimana rasanya jadi anak SMA?"_

 _Naruto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sakura mendengus sebal._

" _Kau ini ada-ada saja Sakura-chan,bertanya yang aneh-aneh."_

 _Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, "Issh, tinggal jawab sajakan Naru-nii! Aku-kan cuma ingin tau!"_

" _Hehh~" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan._

" _Baiklah." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah, Sakura terkikik geli dalam gendongannya dan mulai menyimak penjelasan Naruto._

" _Menurutku jadi siswa SMA itu cukup menyenangkan, yah walupun juga banyak yang menjengkelkan sih. Masa SMA, masa dimana kita dituntut untuk mulai menentukan sebuah pilihan, pilihan untuk masa depan kita nantinya. Masa dimana kita merasakan cinta yang rumit,berkelahi, berpetualang, bersenang-senang, melanggar aturan, keluar malam, membantah orang tua dan masih banyak lagi._

 _Bagaimana rasanya, tinggal individu masing-masing yang menjalaninya. Apakah dia banyak melakukan hal baik atau sebaliknya. Kalau aku kedua-duanya seimbang mungkin. Aku cukup merasa senang dan juga bebas. Kau pasti juga akan merasakannya Sa-" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya, begitu merasakan bahwa Sakura tengah tertidur dalam gendongannya. Dia tertawa kecil._

" _Huh~ dia pasti kelelahan." Naruto lalu tersenyum. '_

Naruto tersenyum masih dengan mata terpejam sebelum akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, begitu handphonenya berdering. Segera dia mengangkat pangilan dari Handphonenya itu.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Kau dimana, Naruto?"

"Aku di pesta, kenapa?"

"Kami butuh bantuanmu, cepat ke Phoenix, Naruto!" suara yang terdengar serak.

"A..da apa sebenarnya, Sai?" ekspresi Naruto yang semula datar berubah menjadi serius.

"Sudahlah cepat!"

 **Tutt..ttuut**

"Ck." Dia berdecak, melihat sekitarnya, ternyata sepi! sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

…

TBC

 **~~~~Love Saves The Earth~~~~**

 **Huhhh~ Akhirnya selesai juga nulisnya! Kepala rasanya berdenyut-denyut mikir nih Fanfic, chapter ini agak sedikit panjang dari sebelumnya. Padahal tadinya sangat berat, dan aku pikir bakal pendek, eh ternyata malah panjang. #Abaikan saja minna**

 **Romancenya gimana? Lumayan gak? Aku gak terlalu ngefeel kalau buat romance.**

 **Okeh aku ucapin thanks lagi yang udah review, read,fav & fol fanfic ini. Ada yang udah aku bales.**

 **Yang minta Next, nih udah dilanjut.**

 **Ren** Supernaturalnya baru dikit di chap ini.

wah soal itu, maaf banget, aku salah taruh! *maap. Udah aku hilangin kok, hehe.

 **Cicely Garnetta** Arigatou! , susah banget ngilangin tuh Typo, insyaallah gak banyak lagi yang ini. *berharap

 **Baiklah saya tunggu review yang lainnya, saran, kritik, dll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Saves The Earth**

 **Author: Levio Kenta Uzumaki**

 **Genre: Supernatural,Fantasy,Romance/Drama.**

 **Rated:T (for now)**

 **Pairing: [Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno] and others.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's own.**

 **Warning: OOC,abal,Typo,DLDR, etc.**

My First Fanfiction, mohon bantuannya minna-san. Bagi yang tidak suka sama pairnya tolong jangan membaca, daripada menyesal, no flame, please?!.  
Maaf saya nggak bisa update cepet.*Hontouni Gomenasai. Makasih yang udah mau review, fol & fav. Ok let's read!

.

.

.

" _A..da apa sebenarnya, Sai?" ekspresi Naruto yang semula datar berubah menjadi serius._

" _Sudahlah cepat!"_

 _Tutt..ttuut_

" _Ck." Dia berdecak_ _,_ _melihat sekitarnya, ternyata sepi! sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama hembusan angin._

…

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wush.. Slap**

 **Tap…tap…tap**

Dentuman langkah kaki memenuhi ruangan. Menampakkan sosok pria pirang dengan raut wajah serius berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan anggotanya di Phoenix, markas para Saint. Terletak di pinggir danau ditengah hutan yang indah, namun tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat tempat tersebut.

 **Krrriiieet.. Blam**

Semua anggota Phoenix tengah duduk dengan mimik yang tak bisa diartikan, terkecuali Gaara, masih dengan raut datarnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah mereka-berdiri tegas, "Kenapa tadi Sai menelponku?"

Semua tak bergeming, Naruto merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, dia melihat sekelilingnya, dirasa ada yang ganjil dia menoleh kearah Gaara. Yang ditatap tampak pasrah dan memutuskan menyahut pertanyaan yang barusan Naruto lemparkan.

"Sebaiknya kau ke ruang istirahat Sasori, Naruto."

"?" Alis Naruto terangkat mendengarnya tanda meminta penjelasan.

"Dia terluka cukup parah, hanya kau yang bisa mengobatinya." Gaara menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Naruto dan menepuk pundak sahabat pirangnya itu.

Naruto segera menuju tempat istirahat Sasori seperti yang sahabatnya katakan. Dia memutar gagang pintu perlahan agar tak terlalu menimbulkan suara, matanya berpencar melihat kedalam, saat direksinya terfokus ke seseorang yang mengerang kesakitan seketika matanya membola dan dirinya langsung masuk duduk ditepi ranjang tempat Sasori terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit, disampingnya seorang wanita berparas cantik bermahkota ungu sedang menangis sambil tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya berpendar hijau terarah kedada sebelah kiri Sasori. Dadanya berlubang kecil kulitnya berkerut seperti membentuk sebuah otot, namun berwarna merah kebiruan.

"I..ini.." raut muka Naruto berubah setelah melihat luka temannya tersebut.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi-geram. Dia tau siapa yang menyebabkan Sasori seperti ini, karena luka ini hanya bisa disembuhkan olehnya, tepatnya hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh Saint tingkat tinggi yang juga istimewa, dan yang menyebabkan luka ini adalah orang yang setara dengannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Madara Uchiha, Lord of Eater.

"Brengsek kau, Madara!" Naruto berusaha menahan emosi, ia tak bisa melihat temannya terluka seperti ini.

Naruto langsung meminta Konan menghentikan pengobatan yang dilakukannya sedari tadi dan kini Naruto merapalkan sebuah mantra yang hanya bisa digunakan olehnya.

" _Scomparire._ " Cahaya toska meneyelubungi tubuh Sasori.

"Aarrrgghh" jeritan Sasori terdengar sangat keras. Konan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil terus menangis tak tega melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

Mulut Naruto terbuka seperti merapalkan mantra lagi, " _Coperchio._ "

Selang beberapa menit luka Sasori menutup dan perlahan guratan-guratan yang menyerupai otot tersebut memudar. Naruto mengecilkan tekanan cakranya, lalu merapalkan mantra penyembuh biasa. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menyuruh Konan untuk melanjutkan pengobatan tepatnya untuk memulihkan tenaga Sasori. Naruto memutuskan keluar ruangan menuju ketempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

Sai yang pertama bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan Sasori?"

"Dia membaik, Konan sedang memulihkan tenaganya sekarang." Jawab Naruto seraya menyandarkan punggugnya di sofa lalu diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Syukurlah."

Nagato menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kau tau kan Naruto, luka itu!"

"Yahh.. aku tau." Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar lirih dari rongga hidung Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa Sasori terkena luka itu?" Naruto sekuat tenaga berusaha meredam suaranya agar tak nyaring akibat emosinya yang berusaha ia redam, namun tetap saja terdengar nyaring dan menyeramkan.

"Tenanglah, Naruto" Lirih Pain yang berada didekatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang temanku hampir saja mati." Terang Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Semua hanya bisa diam, perkataan Naruto memang benar, temannya hampir saja mati. Dan mereka menyuruh Naruto untuk tenang. Mengagumkan?!

"Jika saja kami datang lebih cepat Sasori mungkin tidak akan seperti ini." Sesal Sai.

Semuannya terdiam, Sai benar jika saja mereka datang lebih cepat dan menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur! Lain kali jangan sampai kalian lengah!" putus Naruto , "Lagipula bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?" lanjutnya.

Nagato memejamkan matanya erat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpa sahabatnya, Sasori beberapa jam lalu. "Sebenarnya…"

 _-Beberapa jam lalu-_

 _Seorang pria berbadan tegap dan tinggi tengah berjalan dengan raut muka geram, ia merusak apa saja yang dilaluinya dengan sekali pukul dan sekali ucap. Ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mengawasinya dari luar gedung yang ia tempati. Pria itu bersembunyi di balik pohon yang sangat tinggi dan lebat, ia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam._

 _ **Brakk**_

" _Ggrrhh! Dasar tak berguna! Tak ada jalan lain selain aku mencarinya dengan tanganku sendiri! Para bebebah kecil itu tidak akan seimbang melawanku. Hah…hahahahahah" ledakkan tawa yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan merinding. Seringai menyeramkan terpampang jelas wajah pria tersebut._

 _ **Srekk**_

" _Ck. Gawat!" pria berjubah merah itu hendak pergi sebelum serangan api mengenainya dan membuatnya terjatuh ketanah._

 _ **Brukh**_

" _Argh" rintih Sasori. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang diintainya tadi kini telah berdiri tak jauh darinya._

" _Oh.. ternyata hanya bedebah kecil.." senyuman mengejek ia tampilkan, ".. Sasori"._

 _Sasori mencoba bangkit berdiri "Brengsek kau, Madara! Uhuk.." darah segar keluar dari mulut Sasori._

 _Dengan gerak cepat Madara mengangkat Sasori dengan kasar. "Kau pikir aku tak menyadari keberadaanmu, hah? Kau terlalu ceroboh!" Sekejap tubuh Sasori terbanting keras ke sang empu merintih kesakitan._

" _Hh~ Sasori… Sasori. Aku pikir kau sudah cukup ahli menggunakan mantra peredam nyawa. Ternyata aku salah! Kalian masih jauh dari pemimpin kalian! Dan sebaiknya aku musnahkan saja dirimu"_

 _Madara mengeluarkan chakra berwarna ungu kehitaman di telapak tangannya diikuti sunggingan senyum membuat Sasori tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia hendak berlari namun naas._

 _ **Wusshh.. Brukh**_

" _Akkhh" seketika tubuhnya terbanting ketanah matanya berusaha terbuka, tetapi tak kuasa akhirnya matanya terpejam, dan hal itu membuat Madara sangat puas dan kembali mengeluarkan tawanya._

" _Hah..ha..hahahahahahaha.. 1 bedebah kecil tumbang…., berikutnya kalian semua akan mati."_

 _ **Slap**_

 _Sekali pejaman mata Madara telah menghilang dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Sasori yang terkapar._

 _ **Sring**_

 _Tampak sebuah cahaya putih berpendar membentuk menjadi seorang wanita berjubah kelabu yang hampir menangis dan akhirnya memilih untuk segera membawa tubuh Sasori bersamanya._

 _ **Slashh**_

…

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto."

Naruto memejamkan mata tanda mengerti setelah Nagato menunjukkan kejadian yang menimpa Sasori kepada Naruto dengan kemampuan khususnya, yaitu mentelepati vision yang telah ia dapat.

"Kenapa dia seceroboh itu?!" tangan Naruto terkepal "…hhh.." selesai berkata Naruto berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya, membuat semua bingung.

"Ehh… Kau mau kemana, Naruto." Sergah Pain.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, "Keruanganku, istirahat." Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti itu & berlalu ke ruangannya.

Di Phoenix setiap anggota mempunyai ruangan sendiri-sendiri, seperti bilik namun cukup luas. Termasuk ruangan untuk para Guardian. Phoenix tidak hanya digunakan jika ada hal penting atau keadaan darurat seperti pertemuan tetapi untuk tempat istirahat dan juga perlindungan.

.

.

.

 **Konoha International High School 08.00 a.m**

"Kyaaa….. Lee! Singkirkan belalang ini dari pundakku! Kyyaaa" teriak salah seorang siswi KIHS yang sedang berlarian mengejar Lee yang sedari tadi tertawa dan berlari.

"Ahahaha… ha..ha…ha.. Huh.. Sudah.. huh..huh ..lah Tenh-Ten aku.. aku huh.. lelah! Huh.. huh" Lee tak kuasa menahan haus ia meraih botol minumnya yang ia letakkan di mejanya dan langsung meneguk habis air tersebut. Ten-Ten pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah dirasa belalang yang berada dipundaknya sudah tidak ada.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Ini sangat membosankan! Ck." suara gerutuan yang membuat wanita bermata Aqua Marine muak. Siapa lagi yang akan bergerutu seperti itu jika bukan pemuda berkuncir nanas, si Shikamaru Nara.

Ino memasang earphonenya, "Cih, Dasar! Tak pernah berubah!"

Teman sebangkunya yang tak lain adalah Sakura, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bosan melihat pemandangan kelasnya tiap kali pelajaran bahasa tentu saja.

Cklek..

"Ohayou minna." Sapa seorang guru bermasker.

"Ohayou Kakashi-Sensei!" Seluruh siswa yang semula ramai kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Guru Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Emm.. Ehmm.. Begini tentang surat pengajuan atau surat pengantar kalian semuanya diterim oleh perusahaan yang kalian tuju."

"Yayyyy…" teriak para murid kelas XI-A yang bisa memekakkan telinga siapa saja.

"Jadi kita diterima! Wahh" Seru Sakura girang disusul anggukan dari Hinata dan Ino.

"Hmm.. aku jadi tidak sabar, Sakura." Papar Ino.

Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Eheemmm.. Baiklah minna, buka materi 6 hal 157."

..

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti tak jauh dari perpustakaan sekolah, ia terpaku sejenak namun segera tersadar setelah ia yakin bahwa pemuda yang dilihatnya adalah kekasihnya, Sasuke sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Karin, sahabatnya dulu yang kini membencinya. Tangan Karin menggelayut manja dibahu Sasuke dan menempel seperti permen karet, Sasuke hanya mengacuhkan tingkah Karin dia tak mengerti kalau Hinata tengah melihat hal yang tak patut dilihat.

Hinata berusaha menahan tangisannya, tapi lelehan Kristal itu ternyata tak mampu ia bendung. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit itu.

"Hiks..Hiks.. hiks.."

Suara tangisan yang sangat dikenali oleh Sakura, membuat Sakura tak nyaman. Dia berada di taman belakang sekolah, tempat favoritnya untuk menenangkan diri atau untuk membaca sesuatu.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas membacanya, dia mencari sumber suara isakan tersebut. Begitu dia berjalan terlhat rambut bersurai indigo terduduk dibalik pohon Sakura yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk taman. Sakurapun segera menghampirinya.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Kenapa menangis?" Sakura merengkuh Hinata dan mengelus pundaknya pelan.

Tak ada respon, hanya isakan yang semakin keras ia dengar hingga membuatnya bingung.

"Hey? Kau taka apa kan? Ceritakan padaku?" hibur Sakura.

Hinata mengusap air matanya. Sakura masih mencoba bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Huff.." Hembusan nafas Hinata keluarkan, "A..ku tak apa, S-Sakura-chan"

Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, ia tahu Hinata berbohong.

"Huh.. Ayolah kau tak pandai berbohong Hinata. Aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun!"

Hinata memang tak pandai berbohong, ia juga tidak ingin berbohong sebenarnya.

"Aku tak sengaja melihat Sasuke-kun bersama dengan Karin di depan perpustakaan."Akhirnya ia memilih bercerita. Alis Sakura terangkat.

"Karin?" jelas Sakura. Hinata mengangguk, tangannya mengusap sisa air mata yang memupuk di matanya.

"Hhhh…." Helaan nafas Sakura meluncur teratur.

"Aku tau dan sering mendengarnya, bahwa Karin menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak SMP. Dan A..aku mendengar juga kalau Sasuke-kun juga pernah mencintai… Karin." Tutur Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Darimana kau dengar hal itu, Hinata?" Sakura yang semula menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon belakangnya langsung menjajarkan diri dengan Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya "E..eto.. Tenten-chan.."

"Hah~ pantas!" Sakura memijit pelipisnya yang bekerut kesal. "Yah.. itu memang benar, sih…"

Hinata membulatkan matanya dan menoleh kearah Sakura, tanda meminta penjelasan.

Dengan agak tak tega Sakura meneruskan perkataannya.

"Dulu memang Sasuke mencintai Karin, dan mereka pernah berpacaran. Tapi, Karin menjadi berubah, dia mengacuhkan Sasuke terus menerus, beralasan tiap kali Sasuke memintanya untuk bertemu. Sasuke curiga, tanpa sengaja dia bertemu Karin di pusat perbelanjaan dengan laki-laki, mereka sangat mesra seperti kekasih. Awalnya Sasuke tak percaya dan berusaha mengacuhkannya, tapi dia malah mengikuti Karin. Sampai di tempat parker mobil Karin dan laki-laki itu berciuman, mereka tak menyadari jika Sasuke mengikuti mereka sejak tadi. Dia sangat kecewa dengan Karin."

Pikiran Hinata tak menentu, benarkah yang ia dengar barusan? Lalu kenapa Karin masih mendekati Sasuke sampai saat ini?Hati dan pikirannya bergelut tak menentu.

"La..lu..?" Nada yang terlontar sangat lirih namun Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya,

"Lalu?" ulang Sakura memastikan, lalu mengusap dagunya "Sasuke memutuskannya, tanpa mengatakan alasan. Karin tak terima, tapi kau tau Sasuke, kan? Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah menerima dan jatuh cinta pada perempuan manapun. Hingga kau meluluhkan hatinya saat ini"

Pipi Hinata sedikit merah mendengarnya "Benarkah?". Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, kau jangan khawatir, Sasuke-kun itu mencintaimu Hinata! Jika dia masih mencintai Karin, sejak dulu Karin meminta hubungan mereka kembali pasti Sasuke akan menerimanya. Jangan dengarkan gosip yang tak jelas. OK!"

Anggukan kecil dan pasti ia berikan.

.

.

Suara ribun para siswa KIHS meramaikan telinga. Gadis secerah bunga Sakura sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang diseberang jalan gerbang KIHS. Karena sekarang ini waktu pulang sekolah.

"Sakura!" teriak orang diseberang jalan.

Sang empu ikut berseru "Shizuka!" berlari menyebrang saat tanda hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala.

"Ya ampun! Kau..? kenapa bisa sampai disini, Shizuka?" ungkap Sakura sambil memeluk Shizuka.

Mereka melepas pelukan, "Hmmm…, Bagaimana ya?" kata Shizuka tengah berpikir.

"Kau memang tidak berubah ya, Shizuka!" ujar Sakura dan keduanya tertawa.

"Oh.. ya sebelum ke rumah, kita ke game center dulu bagaimana? Sudah lama kita nggak tanding kan?" tawar Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Shizuka tak kalah berbinarnya dengan Sakura, segera bergegas ia mengangguk dan keduanya melangkah dengan senda tawa.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Namikaze. Pukul 07.00 p.m.**

"Deidara.. Naruto.. cepat turun makan malamnya sudah siap, nak?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menuangkan air minum kedalam gelas.

"Iya… Kaa-san" Sahut kedua pemuda disebrang atas bersamaan. Disusul larian langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"Ramennya punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku! Kau kan hampir tiap hari makan ramen, Naruto. Jadi, sekarang giliranku! Minggir!"

Kedua pemuda pirang itu berebut Ramen di meja makan yang hanya semangkok saja, sampai tak mempedulikan ibunya yang tengah mengambil beberapa piring di lemari.

"Punyaku, Aniki!"

"Punyaku, Bakka Otoutou!"

"Pun-.. Awww! Itai!" teriak mereka kompak.

"Beginikah sikap kalian anak-anakku sayang?"

Ctarr… Deathglare mengerikan menguar dari wanita yang tak lain ibu mereka yang terkenal dengan julukan Hebanero merah. Keduanya yang semula saling memegang mangkuk ramen kini meletakkannya di meja makan kembali lantas menguai cengiran tanda minta maaf.

"Hehehe… Gomen-ne Kaa-san!"

Kushina melepas jewerannya, "Baiklah, sekarang duduk kita makan."

Kedua primata pirangpun menuruti seruan ibunya disusul sang ayah yang juga duduk untuk segera makan malam.

.

.

Selesai makan malam Naruto hanya berbaring di kamar tidurnya, memandang langit-langit kamar. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya menghirup udara dan mengeluarkannya dengan hembusan yang terdengar berat. Tiba-tiba…

 **Drrtt..drrttt**

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Moshi-moshi… Naruto bisa kita bertemu sebentar?" terdengar nada seorang diseberang._

"Dimana?"

" _Taman kota, sekarang."_

"Baiklah, aku kesana."

 **Tuttt…tttuuut**

Tanpa basa basi Naruto segera menyambar kunci mobilnya menuju kebawah dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

Hanya 10 menit Naruto telah sampai ditaman kota, ia memarkir mobilnya disisi barat taman. Dari tempat Naruto berdiri tampak seorang perempuan tengah duduk di bangku taman yang kosong mengenakan blush ungu muda sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto. Tak lama Naruto melangkah menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Kenapa memanggilku malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto, nada yang terdengar dingin.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, justru memeluk erat lengan Naruto, membuat Naruto memberatkan nafas.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasa tak nyaman Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dengan lembut agar sang empu tak teringgung.

"Hn.". mendengar nada singkat yang terlontar, gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir.

" Jika tak ada yang penting aku mau pulang. Kau juga harus pulang." Usai berkata Naruto berdiri hendak meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun.." gadis itu berdiri menunduk, ia memegang erat tangan Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah gadis itu tanpa melepas genggaman sang gadis.

"A..aku.. men-" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto dengan cepat menghentikan ucapan itu keluar.

"Cukup, Shion!"

Gadis yang bernama Shion itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, buliran bening perlahan mengalir membasahi pipi gadis itu membuat Naruto kian bingung dibuatnya. Pegangan Shion terlepas, Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang tak gatal.

"Berapa kali aku mengatakannya lupakan perasaan itu." Nada suara yang sangat lembut.

Shion semakin terisak "Hiks.. kenapa? Hiks.. kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku Naruto-kun? Apa kau masih mencintai Sh- "

Ucapannya terhenti akibat Naruto memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu terpaku.

"Dengarkan aku, Shion. Aku tahu.., aku terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaanmu dan tidak bisa membalasnya, maaf. Selama ini aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri tidak lebih. Maaf jika perlakuanku dulu membuatmu memiliki perasaan tersebut. Aku minta maaf."

Jejak-jejak airmata yang semula mengering kini kembali membasahi pipi Shion dan ia membalas pelukan yang diberikan pria blonde itu. Naruto mendekapnya dengan erat karena ia berpikir mungkin ini yang terbaik yang bisa ia berikan kepada orang yang sangat menyukainya.

Setelah dirasa Shion tenang, Naruto segera melepas pelukannya.

"Sekarang kita pulang. Ini sudah larut. Aku bisa mengantarmu." Tawar Naruto.

Shion menggeleng, "Tidak perlu Naruto-kun. Aku tadi membawa mobil, dan ada sopir yang mengantarku. Kalau begitu aku pulang… jaa."

 **Cup**

"Gomen, Shion."

Mata Shion membola, tanpa ia sadari Naruto mencium keningnya-sangat singkat, sampai ia tak sadar akan hal itu, namun ia senang. Guratan merah menghiasai pipinya. Alih-alih takut Naruto melihatnya ia membalikkan badan sembari berguman _'Naruto-kun menciumku'._

"Kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Kalau begitu.. Jaa" Shion berbalik dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto seraya berjalan pulang.

Naruto memandang Shion yang semakin menjauh. Setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan taman. Berjalan ketempat mobilnya terpakir. Sesampainya ia langsung memasuki mobil dan melaju pulang. Matanya terlihat sayu, dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah 'Maafkan aku, Shion.'

.

.

.

 **Amegakure, 06.00 a.m.**

Kota terbasah di Jepang, yang selalu dihadiri awan hitam pembawa hujan. Disebuah distrik pertokoan Ame terdapat pabrik benang yang telah kosong, terdengar isu bahwa tempat itu menjadi sarang beberapa Eater berlevel tinggi.

"Kau sudah membersihkan semuanya kan, Sai?" Tanya seorang berambut merah bata.

"Ya.. tak ada yang tersisa." Sahutnya.

 **Crriinng… trrang..**

"Sepertinya kau menyisakan 1."

 **Kreekkk..**

"Alunan pedang yang indah." Puji Sai.

"Pujian yang menarik."

Pabrik yang tadinya lusuh berdebu kini menjadi genangan dan coretan darah dimana-mana.

"Kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya." Pemuda bermata safir menghampiri kedua temannya yang sedang membereskan mayat para Eater yang bertebaran.

Tampaknya tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah memandang mereka penuh amarah dibalik gedung seberang yang cukup tinggi.

"Cihh.. tak kusangka mereka akan cepat memusnahkan saudara-saudara kita yang ada disini! Bagaimana bisa?" nada sarkastik mengalun dari bibir seorang pemuda bermahkota hitam.

Sang teman yang berada disampingnya cukup tenang mengenai apa yang dikatakan pemuda barusan.

"Apa perlu kita membalasnya sekarang Kimimaro-san?" cahaya merah marun menyala dijari-jari pemuda bermahkota hitam tersebut bersiap melayangkannya kapanpun ia mau.

"Jangan bodoh, Obito. Dengan melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan disana kita tak mungkin membalasnya sekarang. Kau ingin mati disini, saat ini juga?!" ujar Kimimaro dengan senyuman yang tak tertarik sama sekali.

Obito yang mendengarnya mengertukkan gigi. "Tsk! Lainkali tak akan kuampuni mereka, jika bukan karena Kimimaro-san melarangku! Padahal aku ingin mencoba kekuatan ini!" celotehnya agak besar kepala.

"Dasar bocah!" tanggap Kimimaro lirih hingga Obito tak cukup bisa mendengarnya.

Kimimaro mengencangkan jubahnya dan membenahi senjata yang dibawanya. "Ayo kita pergi, Obito!"

Disusul anggukan dari Obito setelahnya mantra teleport mereka lontarkan.

 **Wush…**

.

.

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah di Konoha meskipun musim dingin sedang berlangsung. Para penduduk setempat memenuhi jalanan kota maupun gang distrik. Taman kota pun tak kalah ramai tampaknya sedang penuh dengan para pemuda yang melakukan kegiatan olahraga.

Seorang pemuda bermahkota raven tengah mengatur nafas dan memperlambat ritme larinya disisi lapangan basket yang berada tak jauh dari taman. Peluh sebesar butiran jagung mengalir disekujur tubuhnya menandakan ia telah berolahraga dengan keras. Ia mengusap keringat yang membanjir dengan handuk berwarna biru dongker kesukaannya

"Ohayou, Sasuke." Sapa pemuda berambut nanas.

Sasuke melirik pemuda yang kini berada disampingnya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru." Setelah dirasa nafasnya teratur kembali ia meneguk air mineral yang baru saja diberikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tak biasanya kau bertanya duluan…" sindir Shikamaru, ".. ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Shikamaru berujar tak kalah datarnya.

Sasuke mengamati Shikamaru dari atas sampai bawah, tampaknya Shikamaru juga melakukan kegiatan yang sama sepertinya. Dilihat dari celana pendek selutut dan T-shirt lengan pendek dengan handuk dilehernya bagaimanapun terlihat seperti habis olahraga.

"Hn." Satu kata terlontar manis dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hoam.." Shikamaru merebahkan diri di bangku taman yang cukup panjang, Sasuke meliriknya sesaat lalu mendudukkan diri dibawah bersandar dipohon dekat bangku yang ditiduri Shikamaru.

"Oi.. Sasuke?"

"Hn?" balasnya singkat.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru to the point.

Sasuke yang tadinya berkelana dengan pikirannya sendiri kini teralih ke pertanyaan Shikamaru "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Shikamaru mendesah lirih "Hh~.. kemarin aku lihat Hinata mengabaikan ajakanmu untuk makan malam, dan sebelumnya aku melihat ia menangis di taman belakang sekolah. Kupikir kalian sedang bertengkar."

Sasuke teringat, memang kemarin saat Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk makan malam, ajakannya ditolak alasannya Hinata sedang tidak enak badan, jadi ya ia tidak berprasangka terlalu jauh. Dan sampai dirumahpun Hinata tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali, pikirnya mungkin Hinata sedang lelah atau tidur. Tapi kalau soal menangis Sasuke tidak tau sama sekali, dan _'kapan itu terjadi?'_ batinnya.

Ia teringat sesuatu, kemarin ia tidak makan siang dengan Hinata, dan menyuruh Hinata ke perpustakaan setelah selesai makan, dan Hinata tidak menemuinya. Mungkinkah karena itu Hinata tidak menemuinya di perpustakaan. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuat Hinata menangis?

"Apa kau tau sesuatu, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, "Kalau aku tau aku tidak akan tanya kepadamu!"

Sasuke semakin bingung akibat jawaban Shikamaru. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya menggapai sesuatu benda balok yang tipis serba pintar, ia seperti sedang mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dan menyentuh tombol SEND lalu menyentuh lagi sebuah icon bergambar seorang gadis berambut Indigo yang cantik.

Shikamaru melirik kearah Sasuke, "Mendokusai."

Meski lamat tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Perempuan itu memang sangat merepotkan."

Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru didalam hatinya. Ya memang benar sih, tapi bagi Sasuke Hinata bukan termasuk perempuan yang seperti Shikamaru katakan. Hinata gadis yang baik, lugu, cerdas dan yah.. dia sangat lembut dan penyayang. Seperti calon istri yang sempurna.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke, sadar akan hal itu ia segera menghilangkannya. Berpikir seperti tadi membuatnya tersipu sendiri, padahal selama ini ia belum pernah membayangkan hal semacam itu.

"…suke? Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Pesanmu sudah dibalas belum?"

Benar juga, tadi dia mengirim e-mail ke Hinata, ia menghidupkan layar ponselnya, tak ada tanda pesan atau peringatan masuk. Raut muka Sasuke berubah sedikit cemas, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada gadisnya itu. Sejak kemarin Hinata tidak merespon pesan dari Sasuke sama sekali, bahkan panggilannya saja tidak diangkat. Ia semakin khawatir. Ia menggertakkan gigi-gigi bersihnya. Melihat tingkah Sasuke, Shikamaru mendudukkan diri dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa kau harus berbicaradengannya, Sasuke."

Ucapan Shikamaru ada benarnya, ia harus berbicara dengan Hinata. Ia tidak tahan bila seperti ini, padahal baru kemarin rasanya sudah seperti setahun baginya.

Sepertinya memang ia belum menyadari bahwa Hinata cemburu karena melihat Karin menggodanya di Perpustakaan kemarin.

"Kurasa memang harus."

Mendengar itu Shikamaru menyunggingkan bibirnya, "Cepatlah baikkan."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, setelahnya ia berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan pulang meninggalkan Shikamaru.

.  
.

01.22 p.m.

"Hh~ jadi tinggal seminggu ini ya persiapannya." Sakura berguman sendiri di ranjangnya.

"Huh… padahal aku belum mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan aku bawa sama sekali!" sprei yang awalnya rapi kini kusut akibat Sakura bertingkah gulung-gulung seperti anak kecil di ranjangnya. Dasar!

Si gadis bubblegum itu termenung tengkurap, ia khawatir bagaimana jika nanti saat jadi guru sukuan ia malah tidak bisa apa-apa. Dan tidak mendapat teman, atau yang lebih parah akan ditertawai dan tidak disukai oleh para murid disana?! Kyaaa, membayangkannnya saja dirinya bergidik ngeri.

Tidak! Seorang Sakura tidak boleh seperti ini, bagaimanapun ia harus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan bisa diandalkan.

"Yosh! Aku akan berusaha!" semangat yang berapi terlihat jelas di emeraldnya, sampai-sampai ia berdiri seperti seorang supermen kehilangan sayapnya.

 **Bruk**

Dengan ringan ia menjatuhkan badannya di kasur queen size miliknya, menarik selimut dan perlahan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

"A..A-pa?"

" _Doushita no?"_

" Bisa Kaa-san ulangi yang tadi?"

Kushina menepuk jidatnya disebrang telepon _"Hh… Minggu depan kau jemput Sakura disekolahnya, sekalian mengantar ia kerumah neneknya."_

Mulut Naruto masih ternganga mendengar perkataan Kaa-sannya.

" _Naruto?"_

Ia tersadar "E.. ya Kaa-san."

" _Kaa-san anggap kamu sudah mengerti, jadi jangan lupa ya?!"_

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu, "Aha-ha i..iya."

" _Baiklah, Jaa."_

Setelahnya terdengar nada sambungan yang terputus.

Pemuda jabrik tersebut meletakkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke saku celana. Ia berjalan pelan ke bangku kerjanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kokoh lalu melihat keluar jendela.

"Ehem.. Manager?"

Saking asyiknya melamun ia sampai belum menyadari bawahannya tengah berdiri melipat tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat managernyatak menjawab panggilannya.

"Namikaze-san?" nada suaranya ia tinggikan, pikirnya agar sang manager mendengarnya. Alhasil.

"Hn.?" Tatapannya belum teralihkan dari jendela. Setelah mendengar deheman dari pemuda tak beralis tersebut barulah ia tersadar.

"Eh- Sabaku, maaf.. Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya kikuk.

Sabaku, tepatnya Gaara menyodorkan secarik kertas laporan survey perusahaan Marilo di Italia kepada Naruto, segera Naruto melihat isinya dengan cermat setelah mempersilahkan Gaara duduk.

Gaara memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. "Apa ada yang kurang?"

Segera Naruto mengendikkan bahu "Tidak, Ini sangat akurat." Ia letakkan kertas itu diarsip mejanya.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan mereka tentang penawaran kita? Tanyanya.

Pemuda yang ditanya menyodorkan kertas berlogo M dengan sayap yang besar, Narutopun membukanya.

"Jadi jawabannya ada diundangan ini?" sambil meletakkan undangan itu di mejanya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Apa kita akan kesana?"

"Entahlah, sementara akan aku tanyakan dulu ke Direktur. Nanti keputusannya aku kabarkan."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Pamit Gaara-ia berlalu setelah menunduk hormat ke Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, Gaara tolong nanti beritahukan untuk berkumpul disana."

Mengerti maksud managernya, Gaara mengangguk. "Hai' ." Dan ia-pun keluar ruangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Tok.. tok..

Ketukan pintu membuat mata indigo itu terbuka. 'Siapa sore-sore begini bertamu, ya!' gumannya.

"Sebentar… " ia turun dari kamar menuju ke pintu depan. Ia-pun membuka pintu..

"Konbanwa, Hinata."

Hinata ternganga melihat seorang yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Sosok yang ia rindu dan akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kesal.

Refleks ia menutup pintu sebelum Sasuke menahan tangannya ketika ia hendak menarik pintu.

"Tunggu… Ikut denganku sebentar."

Jika sudah seperti ini Hinata tak bisa menolak, ia tak tega. Merasa tak ada perlawanan Sasuke menggandeng Hinata dan hendak membawanya kesuatu tempat. Hinata hanya menurut dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya.

Hingga mereka sampai di taman dekat distrik rumah Hinata. Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya, dirinya membelakangi Hinata, keduanya terdiam tak tau memulainya dari mana.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang beraturan terlihat sedang memasuki lift. Saat pintu lift hampir tertutup Pemuda tak bealis segera menyelonong masuk.

"Untung pintu itu belum membuat tubuhmu jadi 2."

Yang dimaksud melonggarkan dasinya, akibat kegerahan karena berlari.

"Yah, untung saja." Sang pemuda menyandarkan diri "Aku kerumah dulu tak apakan, Taichou?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk-paham.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, kedua pemuda 20 tahun itu melangkah keluar. Mereka menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobil masing-masing.

 **Brum**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang angkat bicara, hanya terdiam. Sasuke berbalik badan menghadap Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Ia berfirasat jika sekarang Sasuke sedang serius, meskipun biasanya juga serius. Namun kali ini sangat berbeda. Saat hendak ia mengeluarkan kata, Sasuke menghentikan niatnya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku Hinata?"

 **Deg**

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan hal ini? Batin Hinata. Tentu saja ia masih sangat mencintainya.

"A.. Ak-" Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku?" Sasuke menjeda "Kau menjauhiku, bahkan jarang menemuiku saat disekolah, Kenapa? Hn?"

Petanyaan beruntun dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata gugup. Sejak kejadian ia memergoki Sasuke dan Karin di perpustakaan ia jadi mengabaikan Sasuke, tak menjawab pesan ataupun panggilan darinya. Ia kesal tiap kali teringat, meskipun Sakura telah menjelaskan perihal tersebut bahwa ia hanya salah paham. Ia hanya takut kalau ternyata Sasuke masih mencintai Karin. Ia tak bisa membanyangkan jika itu nyata. Bagaimana jika Sasuke memilih Karin. Ia tau prasangkanya terlalu jauh.

"Apa kau berpikir jika aku masih mencintai Karin?" nada yang lembut.

Satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang membuatnya kembali terkejut, membuat Sasuke mengerti kenapa Hinata mengacuhkannya selama ini. Kenapa Sasuke tahu apa yang ia pikirkan?

"I..itu.. Aku..A-ku.." bingung ia menjawab apa. Karena Hinata berpikir demikian adanya.

Melihat Hinata ambigu, Sasuke tak tahan lagi, ia membuat Hinata untuk menatapnya-memegang erat kedua bahu Hinata.

"Lihat aku Hinata…" Hinata menurut. " … Aku tak pernah mencintai bahkan menyukai Karin. Jika kau bepikir aku masih mencintainya itu dulu sebelum dia menghianatiku. Jangan berpikir seperti ini lagi. Apa yang kau lihat di perpustakaan itu kau salah paham. Aku tidak tahan jika kau mengacuhkanku.. Aku.."

Sasuke memotong kalimatnya "… Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Lebih dari yang kau pikirkan!"

Sasuke melepas pegangan tangannya pada pundak Hinata, terasa sangat lemah ayunan tangan itu.

Entah sejak kapan air mata Hinata mengalir, melihat Sasuke seperti ini ia sangat tak tega. Ia merasa bersalah atas sikapnya terhadap Sasuke selama ini, ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke menjadi seperti ini karenanya.

Sasuke mendekap Hinata dalam pelukan. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi. Jangan menjauhiku."

Hinata semakin merasa bersalah, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Hinata terisak. "Maafkan sikapku. Aku.. aku minta maaf."

Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh ringkih itu. Wangi Hinata menusuk indra penciumannya membuatnya sangat tenang, padahal baru beberapa hari ia tak bertemu dengannya, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ia sangat merindukan wangi ini, wangi lavender yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-kun, Aku telah salah paham."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya-menatap Hinata. Ia mengusap jejak airmata dipipi kekasihnya itu.

"Hhh~" Helaan nafas lega meluncur dari hidung Sasuke. Ia mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu kerumah, sudah malam tak baik gadisku diluar lama-lama."

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Hinata blushing. Dan Sasuke sangat menyukai reaksi Hinata seperti itu.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya memaafkanmu."

Hinata terkejut atas ucapan pemuda raven didepannya ini. "E..eh?"

Sasuke mengulas senyum yang tak kentara. "Kalau kau memang ingin aku memafkanmu, Kau harus menurut."

"Me.. menurut?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Kau harus mau aku gendong sampai rumah."

".. E..to.. Tapi-kan.. A..ku." Hinata bingung bercampur malu dan senang.

"Kenapa? Tak mau? Baiklah aku tidak akan memafkanmu." Sasuke hendak berdiri.

Hinata menarik kaos Sasuke, membuat Sasuke yang hendak pergi terhenti.

"Baik..lah."

 **Blush**

Ia-pun menyanggupinya. Kami-sama bantulah Hinata agar tak pingsan, ia tahu ini sangat memalukan baginya.

Sasuke kembali berjongkok. "Ayo."

Hinata hanya menurut dan berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sasuke berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

"Apa semua sudah disini?" seseorang membuka percakapan.

Pemuda disampingnya melihat seisi ruangan, "Sepertinya tinggal satu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, "Maaf aku terlambat."

"Cepat kemari." Tutur lelaki blonde yang terlihat ingin segera memulai pembicaraan. Sedang si pria bermahkota merah bata menurut saja apa yang diucapkan pemimpinnya itu. Ia mengambil tempat disebelah pemuda bermuka pucat.

"Langsung saja. Gaara sampaikan laporanmu." Ujar pria blonde.

Gaara memulai penyampaiannya "Tadi pagi diwilayah Ame beberapa Eater telah membentuk pasukan dibeberapa bangunan tua. Tapi rencana mereka terhenti, Sai dan aku telah menumpas mereka. Dan di hutan sebelah barat Konoha ada markas Eater tingkat IV, Aku menyerahkan ini pada sepupu kita di Konoha. Sepertinya mereka berhasil. Dan lusa kita akan ke Konoha menemui mereka. Itu saja."

"Bagaimana laporanmu, Nagato?"

"Kemarin malam penyerangan terjadi di wilayah Kiri dilakukan Eater tingkat V dan III, sempat terjadi kerusakan namun berhasil ditumpas Saint diwilayah Kiri, aku dan Yahiko membantu penumpasan di wilayah barat kota Kiri. Jumlahnya tidak banyak tapi cukup fatal karena beberapa orang menjadi korban, Konan yang mengobati mereka." Selesai berkata ia menunjukan vision yang ia dapat kepada pemimpinnya.

"Aku mencoba mencarinya tapi ia hilang entah kemana, Apa kau mengenalnya, Naruto?"

Naruto tampak terbawa angan, tak lama ia kembali dari pikirannya "Orang itu, kakek yang aku maksud tempo hari…" Naruto kembali mengingat, memang tak salah lagi. Semua yang hadir nampak terkejut.

"Apa kau tak salah?" seseorang disampingnya memastikan.

"Aku tak mungkin salah, orang itu benar-benar mirip, Pain." Jawab Naruto yakin.

Pemuda bemahkota hitam limis mengusap dagu, "yang jadi pertanyaan kenapa kakek tersebut ada dipertarungan itu?"

Benar juga, sebenarnya siapa kakek itu, dan kenapa dia disana. Dan siapa dia?. Semua tampak berpikir sama.

"Jika benar dia seorang Saint, kenapa dia tidak membantu kita?" simpul Gaara. Semua yang ada diruangan besar itu membenarkan ucapan pria bertato Ai itu.

"Saat aku merasakan hawanya, sepertinya dia bukan manusia." Ujar seorang disamping Naruto, Nagato.

Alis datar Naruto berkerut, "Maksudmu dia roh?".

Nagato memberikan anggukan.

Mendapat anggukan itu Naruto jadi sedikit terbayang kejadian saat bertemu kakek itu, memang agak aneh. Jika ia Saint cahayanya tak mungkin putih seperti waktu itu saat lenyap.

Ia semakin tak mengerti, sekarang bukan waktunya itu. Naruto kembali memfokuskan angotanya ke topik yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Aku ingatkan kalian. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa di Konoha ada markas besar Eater tingkat VI, pemimpinnya Izuna Uchiha, adik dari Madara Uchiha. Meski tak setingkat dengan Madara tetapi di sangat berbahaya. Dia cukup licik dan cerdas saat menghadapi musuhnya." Naruto cukup mengingat pemuda itu dalam pertarungannya dulu, dia memang tak pandai dalam mantra tapi dia cukup gesit dan merepotkan.

Itu setahun yang lalu, entah sekarang ia makin kuat atau sama seperti dulu, namun Naruto yakin bahwa Izuna menjadi semakin tangguh sekarang.

"Oh, ya.. Nagato, Pein kalian ikut aku ke distrik barat Suna setelah ini, ada beberapa kucing menerobos penjagaan.." Kedua pria yang disebut tengah bersiap. ".. Gaara, Sai, Yahiko. Kalian jaga perbatasan Suna dari Utara dan Timur. Sementara Dei-nii, Sasori, Guardian dan yang lain tetaplah dimarkas. Jangan sampai mengosongkannya." Dirasa semua mengerti mereka lenyap dan pergi ketempat yang dituju menyisakan beberapa anggota lain di markas besar 'Phoenix'.

.

.

.

Suasana tak menyenangkan terkuar di penjuru ruangan yang bernuansa serba hitam ini, terlihat pemuda yang mengenakan jubah senada batu tengah menginterogasi pria didepannya yang membujur kesakitan.

"Siapa yang menghabisi kalian?" suara dingin yang membuat siapapun yang mendengar membeku karenannya.

"Ss-sa..int tingkat VII .." suara yang setengah kesakitan itu terlontar dari mulut pria bermahkota abu-abu.

Izuna mencoba mengambil penglihatan, "Brengsek! Beraninya mereka menumpas habis bawahanku! Tak termaafkan."

Lelaki Uchiha tersebut meninggalkan ruangan itu, berjalan menuju luar ruangan. "Tunggu pembalasanku, bedebah kecil."

.

.

Pusat perbelanjaan sangat ramai seperti biasanya, di sebuah toko akseoris, gadis berambut merah muda yang ramping sedang memilih sederet pita dan tusuk sanggul, disebelahnya seorang gadis ponytail sebayanya sedang asyik mencoba pernak pernik hiasan rambut.

Tak sadar dari kejauhan seorang laki-laki tengah mengamati keduanya. Lelaki tersebut berniat menghampiri mereka belum sempat menjalankan niatnya, seorang temannya mengalihkan perhatian pria itu.

Ketika ia menoleh lagi ke direksi sang gadis, mereka telah meninggalkan toko yang mereka datangi tadi.

Sebersit rasa kecewa menghiasi raut muka lelaki tampan yang mengenakan jacket dengan lambang kipas yang tak asing. Ia pun meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri mengarah ke sebuah kafetaria tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Sesampainya disana pemuda itu tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong, tak lama terdiam ia mendengar tawa seorang gadis. Ia menyaksikan sekelilingnya, matanya terpaku pada kedua gadis yang tengah berbincang di meja yang tak jauh darinya.

"Gadis yang tadi." Seusai berucap, ia berlalu ke meja gadis semanis musim semi dan ponytail yang menjadi direksinya sedari tadi.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" sapa si Lelaki.

Kedua gadis itu menghentikan obrolannya, keduanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Izuna." Tutur kata yang sopan batin kedua gadis itu.

"Aku Sakura." Gadis bermahkota pink memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Shizuka." Ujar gadis ponytail disebelah Sakura.

Pemuda bermata hitam tersebut mengulas senyum, "Belum pesan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Sakura dan Shizuka menggeleng. Mengetahui itu Izuna memanggil seorang maid.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan buku menu.

Tampak mereka sedang melihat menu yang tertera setelahnya sang pemuda angkat bicara.

"Chocolate milk shake 1, blueberry pudding 1." Lalu ia menyerahkan buku menu yang dipegangnya ke maid sebelum kembali berkata "Kalian pesan apa?"

"Strawberry soft cake dan green tea 1."

"Mmm.. Short cake Brownish dan Lemontea 1."

Keduanya mengembalikan buku menu itu ke maid.

"Baiklah saya ulangi, Chocolate milk shake 1, blueberry pudding 1, Strawberry soft cake dan green tea 1, Short cake Brownish dan Lemontea 1."

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Setelahnya maid itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalian suka berbelanja?" pertanyaan keluar dari Izuna.

Shizuka cepat-cepat menjawab "Yah, sangat. Tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang suka."

Izuna mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu, dia tidak begitu suka?" tanyanya.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Shizuka tanpa ragu.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa diam, melihat sepupunya itu akrab dengan pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Drrtt… drrrtt..

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan yang belum terbaca. Sakura membuka pesan itu.

 _Sakura jika sudah selesai berbelanja segera pulang. Jangan lupa titipan ibu._

 _Oka-san_

Dimasukkannya kembali ponsel pintar itu kesakunya, ia menyikut lengan Shizuka menghentikan pembicaraan sepupunya itu dengan Izuna.

"Kaa-san menyuruh kita untuk segera pulang." Tutur Sakura.

Shizuka merespon dengan anggukan, "Baiklah."

"Izuna-san.." panggil Sakura sementara Shizuka membenahi barang-barang mereka.

Izuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Kami akan pulang dulu tak apa, kan?"

"Tentu."

Saat Sakura hendak meletakkan uang di meja Izuna menghentikannya, "Ano.. kau ambil kembali uangmu. Aku sudah membayarnya."

Sakura ling-lung, "Tapi.."

"Pelayan tolong bungkuskan pesanan gadis-gadis ini." Teriaknya ke salah seorang maid.

"Sungguh.. tidak apa-apa. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Izuna lekas berdiri bersamaan dengan Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura." Shizuka sudah menenteng tas belanjaannya dengan susah payah.

Sakura mengangguk dan lekas menenteng belanjaannya lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari café itu setelah pelayan menyerahkan pesanan yang belum diterima tadi.

Mereka berpisah dari depan café, keduanya melambaikan tangan kepada Izuna.

Saat Izuna berlalu dari café itu tak sengaja Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa sengaja melihat jacket yang dikenakan oleh Izuna dengan lambang kipas yang tak asing baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berusaha dengan cepat mengemasi barang bawaannya, takut jika yang menjemputnya sudah menunggu dibawah. Segera saja ia turun setelah merapikan dirinya kembali.

"Yosh!"

Lelaki bermahkota pirang tengah duduk di sofa bersama dengan dua orang tua paruh baya. Berbincang dengan tawa mereka yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku sudah siap." Sakura tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata tengan terpesona akan dirinya.

"Sakura-chan… Kau membuat kakakmu menunggu lama." Ujar ayah Sakura yang berada disisinya.

 **Deg.**

Sakura memandang orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan muka merah. Sepersekian detik keduanya beradu mata, membuatnya berdegup kencang.

"Naru-nii.. Gomen.."

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo berangkat." Naruto segera berpamitan "Paman, Bibi, kami berangkat dulu."

Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya berpelukan, Mebuki sedikit menitikkan air mata.

"Sudahlah bu, Aku akan baik-baik saja. Iya kan Ayah?"

"Benar Mebuki, lagipula dia tidak sendirian, Naruto pasti akan menjaganya."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, membuat si gadis musim semi tersipu.

"Baiklah, Jaa."

Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke mobil, Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah orangtuanya.

Keduanyapun berlalu dan hilang dari pandangan Kizazhi dan Mebuki.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merebahkan diri di kamarnya, memandang langit-langit mengingat kejadian 15 menit lalu. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi porselennya.

…

 _Naruto menurunkan barang bawaan Sakura, lumayan banyak memang mungkin 2 koper sedang. Sakura lalu menghampirinya dan memungut kedua kopernya itu._

" _Biar kubantu." Ujar Naruto yang langsung menggambil salah satu koper yang dibawa Sakura._

" _Maaf sudah merepotkan nii-san."_

 _Naruto berjalan disisi Sakura, "Tak apa. Tak usah dipikirkan."_

" _Um..- Aww.." perkataannya terputus akibat tangannya sedikit tergores duri mawar yang dipetiknya._

" _Jangan kau usap." Sergah Naruto saat Sakura hendak mengusap darah yang keluar dari jarinya. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menghilangkan darah itu dengan mulutnya. Sakura tekejut._

 _Dadanya serasa sesak, tak bisa bernafas._

 _ **Bruk..**_

" _Sakura.."_

 _Dan hanya kata terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan yang ia ingat._

…

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Aku tak ingat sama sekali." Sesal Sakura.

1 hal yang masih terasa baginya. Saat Naruto mengusap darah miliknya itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Ia melirik jam dinding, dilihatnya masih pukul 04.00 p.m.

"Sebaiknya aku panaskan air dulu." Ia pun menuju kedapur, dengan langkah santai tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berbicara dengan nenek. Sakura menghampiri pria itu.

"Dei-nii…"

"Eh..Sakura-chan." Keduanya berpelukan, seperti tak berjumpa sekian lama.

Deidara mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, "Kau semakin besar saja."

"Memang harus begitu-kan?" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menuju kedapur menghindari cubitan Deidara.

"Oi.. awas nanti kau.. dasar." Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam bergaris ungu sedang mengintai dibalik jendela-menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

"Disini kau rupanya, Guardian." Tangannya mengepal seperti membentuk sebuah jutsu.

"Apert-… Akh… "

Brugh….

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu mengambil dia, Eater?"

Pria Eater itu memandang ketakutan orang disampingnya. Matanya seolah menyiratkan kematian untuknya.

"Sayonara."

Dan sayangnya itu benar.

Klek…

"Eh?.. Suara apa barusan?"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kesumber suara-membuka jendela kamar. Melihat sekeliling, namun sepi.

Gadis itu menutup kembali jendelanya. Berjalan kearah tempat tidur.

"Hah.. Sebaiknya cepat tidur. Besokkan hari pertama." Putusnya, lalu mematikan lampu kamar.

..

"Hh~~"

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seseorang menghela nafas panjang di luar kamarnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin sulit." Tuturnya dengan suara berat sambil memandangi langit tak berawan Suna.

Semilir angin menemani hembusan nafas pria itu. Bersamaan dengan itu pemuda tersebut menghilang bersama terpaan angin.

To Be Continue….

 **~~~~Love Saves The Earth~~~~**

 **Hhhh~** **~~ Rasanya baru keluar dari kegelapan.. Berat banget ujian buat saya di chapter ini. Mulai dari Laporan Prakerin, kejar materi, UTS, kegiatan club & rumah, sampai tugas harian dari bapak ibu guru yang tak ada habisnya. Akhirnya chapter 3 bisa rampung meski 6 bulan ini baru kelar. #curcol/maap**

 **Sebenarnya ada yang aku kasih tanggal, tapi aku delete. Soalnya saat aku baca jadi nggak pas. #tepuk jidat**

 **Yosh!** **aku ucapin thanks lagi yang udah review, read,** **fav & fol fanfic ini. Ada yang udah aku bales.**

 **Yang minta Next, nih udah dilanjut.**

 **Baiklah saya tunggu review yang lainnya, saran, kritik, dll.** **#ArigatouGozaimasita**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Saves The Earth**

 **Author: Levio Kenta Uzumaki**

 **Genre: Supernatural,** **Fantasy,** **Romance/Drama.**

 **Rated:T** **\+ / M(for violent, nudity)**

 **Pairing: [Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno] and others.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's own.**

 **Warning: OOC,** **abal,** **Typo,** **DLDR, etc.**

Maaf saya nggak bisa update cepet.*Hontouni Gomenasai. Masih dengan alasan yang sama yaitu tugas yang selalu datang tiap hari. *Harap maklum .

Makasih yang udah mau review, fol & fav. Ok let's read!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

.

"Perkenalkan, Saya Haruno Sakura dari Konoha. Mohon kerjasamanya." Ujar Sakura sembari membungkukkan badan.

Lelaki disampingnya mengangguk paham, "Baiklah Haruno-san kau akan ditempatkan disini, dibagian Kelas Sastra, kau akan menjadi patner dari Sabaku Kankuro. Kuharap waktumu seminggu yang lalu untuk training bisa bermanfaat kedepannya. Lebih jelasnya aku serahkan kepadamu Sabaku-san."

Kankuro mengangguk mengerti, "Hai', Azuma-san."

Melirik kearah Sakura "Mari kuantar keliling." Ajak Kankuro.

Sakura lantas mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sudah seminggu ini Sakura berada di Suna dan ia telah menjalani training selama seminggu. Banyak sekali hal yang harus ia pelajari dalam kegiatan yang akan dijalaninya nanti. Pada saat training ia dibimbing oleh Azuma, Consultant Manager & Employee Manager di Fee Center Suna.

.

Lapangan yang cukup luas dihiasi pepohonan Sakura, semilir angin membuat Sakura merapatkan mantelnya. Sedang pria disampingnya tengah mematikan rokok miliknya.

"Jadi kau berasal dari sekolah ternama itu?" ceplos Kankuro yang berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Tak tau menjawab apa Sakura berguman lirih, "Hai'"

"Hm.." hanya itu respon yang keluar atas jawaban yang Sakura berikan.

Langkah Kankuro yang semula didepan Sakura, kini ia pelankan sehingga mereka kini berjalan berdampingan.

"Oh, ya?! Tak perlu seformal itu kepadaku.. aku sedikit tak suka apalagi kau patnerku. Dan panggil saja aku Kankuro." Terang Kankuro.

Entah bagaimana Sakura merasa tak ingin menurutinya namun ia tak punya pilihan ini permintaan dari atasannya dan itu sama aja perintah-kan?, jadi ia memilih mengangguk saja. "Em.."

"Oh… Kecuali jika ada Azuma-san, formal saja kalau bisa." Lanjut Kankurou seraya memandangi para muridnya bermain futsal.

"Maksudmu Sarutobi-san?" tanyanya.

Kankuro tersenyum, "Yah.."

Patner-ralat atasannya ini cukup unik juga, batin Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa Kankuro-san juga memanggil, Sarutobi-san, _'Azuma'_?"

"Hh~ Dia tak suka jika seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya. Aku tak tahu alasannya dan aku juga tak ingin tau." Kankuro mengendikkan bahunya.

Saat sampai di kantin mereka berhenti, dan duduk di bangku. Kankuro memesan kue dango untuk mereka.

"Disini seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya, karena setiap programnya terjadwal hampir seperti kegiatan di sekolah." Tutur Kankuro.

Yah memang terlihat sekali, Dari gedung depan sampai Sakura sampai disini bangunan ini memang seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Ada lapangan futsal, basket dan sepakbola bahkan kantin.

Setengah jam berkeliling membuat perutnya lapar, untung saja Kankuro mengajaknya berhenti di kantin.

"Ini.." Kankuro menyodorkan sebotol minuman disusul pesanan mereka.

"Arigatou, Kankurou-san."

"Sama-sama. Setelah ini kita kembali."

"Hai'"

.

.

.

 **Namikaze Building**

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka menampakkan sosok pemuda bermahkota pirang dengan dua bola beriris biru laut menawan seindah batu safir bersama pemuda bermahkota merah bata berjas hitam formal yang seragam dan menenteng beberapa dokumen.

"Paspor dan tiketnya sudah terbawa, kan?" tanyanya ke pemuda disampingnya.

Anggukan pasti ia berikan. Keduanya melangkah memasuki mobil yang telah menunggu mereka begitu sampai di pintu depan.

Brumm…

"Kuharap tak akan lama…" Ucap pemuda beriris safir seraya mengendurkan dasinya di dalam mobil. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

Menyadari ucapan atasannya, pemuda berambut merah bata itu memeriksa kembali jadwalnya. "Kemungkinan pastinya lusa malam kita sudah bisa kembali. Dengan 2 kali pertemuan serta 1 kali acara jamuan."

"Baguslah." Nafas kelegaan meluncur kuat dari Namikaze muda, ia berharap segala sesuatu untuk proyeknya kali ini akan berhasil dan lancar. Dan bisa mengerjakan kerjaannya yang lain yang sedang menunggu.

Keberangkatanyya pukul 6 petang dan sekarang masih ada dua jam sebelum keberangkatannya itu, Naruto melihat ponselnya, mengetikan pesan singkat ke kakaknya untuk mengawasi Phoenix selama ia berada di luar negeri. Melihat pesannya telah dibalas ia mengantongi ponselnya kembali. _Semoga semua baik-baik saja._

.

.

Stasiun kereta ramai seperti biasanya, langit yang kian meredup dan matahari yang menurunkan sinarnya serta hembusan angin yang mengalun bagai sebuah bisikan merdu, menuntun gadis secerah mutiara laut memasuki kereta tujuannya. Ia memilih bangku yang kosong sebelah pintu masuk.

Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketenangan. Meneduhkan siapa saja yang memandang.

"Hh…"

Desahan nafas mengalun mulus dari hidungnya. Jemari lentiknya mengambil sebuah buku di tas yang ia bawa. Demi mengusir rasa bosan di dalam kereta gadis itu mulai membaca isi buku tersebut yang telah ia tandai dimana ia akan melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _Demon's Love_

 _How that feel?_

 _Cinta, demon, tak sedikit berbeda dengan cinta manusia pada umumnya. Karena pada dasarnya Inang itu juga seorang manusia. Hal inilah yang akan memusnahkan jiwa iblis demon. The Immortal Love._

 _Cinta yang mengikat bukan sekedar rasa suka namun juga takdir, tak terpungkiri oleh ikatan, darah, dan kebencian._

 _Kesatuan abadi, mengubur dosa yang lalu, ikatan yang sebenarnya, masa depan yang terbentuk karena takdir._

 _Kekuatan besar yang tertidur akan bangkit ketika ketiga bintang fajar bertemu, membangunkan sosok jati diri asli yang bersinar._

 _Guardian Angel, gadis yang penuh misteri dalam dirinya. Aura yang memancarkan siapa ia sebenarnya. Tidak semua Guardian berwatak sama. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk menemukan jati dirinya, mereka berbeda._

 _Suatu takdir akan membawa kesembilan Guardian Angel itu ketika sang tiga lentera langit dengan 100 lentera saksi._

 _Dosa secawan dalam demon akan tumpah ketika takdir dan ramalan terpenuhi. 1 kekurangan berjuta keburukan. Kegelapan yang termuntahkan melenyapkan apapun yang dilalui dan dilihatnya. Tak tersisa, seluruh kebencian menelan sang Inang._

 _Lantas dunia akan hancur tak tersisa. Bagaimana dunia akan bertahan jika semua manusia musnah atau saling membunuh dengan penuh kebencian dan dendam pada diri mereka?._

 _Banyak yang mengincar kekuatan menakutkan ini, demi tujuan yang bermacam-macam yang pastinya bukan tujuan yang baik._

 _Saat bulan purnama merah beberapa abad silam meluluh lantahkan segalanya, biru yang menjadi magenta membuat siapa saja yang ada atau melihat akan ketakutan. Selama beberapa abad terakhir kekuatan mengerikan ini tersegel dan tak ada yang mengetahui siapa yang menyegel dan memiliki kekuatan Demon ini._

 _Namun disebutkan dalam ramalan bahwa segel Demon akan melemah dan akan memuntahkan kekuatan yang bahkan lebih dahsyat dari peristiwa sebelumnya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan satu energy akan bangkit karenanya._

 _Pernah dengar Malaikat jatuh (The Fallen Angel), mereka malaikat-malaikat yang berdusta dan berdosa, mendapat kutukan serta dijatuhi hukuman untuk tinggal di alam manusia. Jiwa yang tak suci seiring berjalannya waktu di alam manusia mereka semakin lama akan semakin memudar, dan jika semakin memudar maka ia akan lupa akan penebusan dosa-dosanya. Hatinya akan dipenuhi dendam dan kebencian hingga timbul keinginan untuk menghancurkan dunia atau bahkan melawan Dewa._

 _Dengan keinginan itu the fallen angel (Devil) berusaha menguasai demon untuk kehendaknya demi melancarkan tujuannya._

 _Lalu apa hubungannya dengan cinta?_

 _Kebencian dan kegelapankah yang akan menguasai atau terlahirnya sesuatu yang bahkan hal yang mustahil sekalipun._

Sakura menyudahi acara membacanya, Melipat sudut halaman untuk menandai bacaannya. Ia melirik jam, ia mendengus. "Kenapa aku bisa kelupaan sih?"

Pemberhentian selanjutnya stasiun kota Suna. Penumpang harap bersiap.

Kereta berhenti, Sakura melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan menuju ke mal. Ia melupakan sesuatu. Sikat penggosok titipan neneknya. Ah, kenapa juga dirinya bisa kelupaan.

Sakura masuk disalah satu toko saat tengah melihat barang yang ia cari. Langsung saja ia mengambil dan membayarnya dikasir. Sekeluarnya dari toko tersebut ia mampir ketoko aksesoris dan yukata. Ia membeli sanggul rambut dan yukata soft pink bercorak bunga sakura. Ia teringat jika Sabtu nanti akan ada festival hanabi dikuil tak jauh dari rumah neneknya. Sakura berencana pergi, dirinya sangat suka festival.

Lelah memilih perlengkapan yang dibelinya serta risih akan suara keroncongan perut yang lapar, Sakura mampir di salah satu kafe. Ia memesan sandwich ikan tuna dan secangkir teh hijau. Dirinya sengaja memesan itu karena neneknya pasti sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan Sakura dirumah, ia tak ingin makan kekenyangan diluar dan membuat neneknya kecewa.

Selesai menyantap makanannya, Sakura bergegas pulang, ia mengemasi barang belanjaannya setelah ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja yang ditempatinya.

Sakura mempercepat jalannya menuju stasiun, merasa ada yang mengikutinya ia menoleh kebelakang namun tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mengikutinya, hanya beberapa orang yang nampak berlalu lalang. Ia memilih jalan alternatif karena tidak ingin ketiggalan kereta. Namun sebenarnya juga takut karena ia sendirian dan jalan yang ia lewati ini terbilang sepi.

Ketika hendak berbelok ke stasiun, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menghadangnya.

"Mau kemana, nona?" goda pemuda itu.

Sakura tak mengubrisnya dan terus berjalan. Langkahnya ia percepat demikian pula lelaki dibelakangnya itu.

"Hai nona, jangan terbur-buru." Dengan cekatan lelaki itu menghadang Sakura.

Sakura seketika menghentikan langkahnya-takut. "Mau apa kau?"

Saat hendak berlari seorang pemuda bergaya metal menghadangnya dari belakang. Sakura semakin takut, ia ini perempuan, jurus atau teknik apapun yang ia gunakan untuk melawan mereka tak akan mempan.

Saat tangan pemuda yang berapa didepannya hendak menarik dagu Sakura, Sakura menepisnya.

"Hey, kasar juga kau nona." Sentak pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang satunya tak tinggal diam, ia mencoba merangkul pundak Sakura. "Ayolah nona, kami ingin bersenang-senang denganmu."

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura. Ia melepas rangkulan pemuda bergaya metal itu dan menendang kaki pemuda di depannya. Ia segera berlari.

"Hey, kembali kau nona." Teriak pemuda bermahkota abu-abu.

Namun langkah Sakura kalah cepat dengan kedua pemuda itu. Alhasil mereka berhasil menahan Sakura dan menyudutkannya.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" Sakura meronta.

"Diam! Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit, nona. Jangan kawatir kami tidak akan kasar padamu." Pemuda itu menahan tangan Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Lepaskan kubilang." Sakura semakin meronta, namun tangannya tak kuasa karena lelaki berambut abu-abu mencengkram tangannya dari belakang.

Pemuda bergaya metal itu menarik dagu Sakura hendak menciumnya, tapi Sakura menarik kasar dagunya kembali, tingkah Sakura semakin membuat kedua pemuda itu geram.

"Kau ingin bermain-main rupanya."

"Cepatlah Hidan." Keluh pemuda satunya.

Hidan melepas jaketnya, Sakura menerka apa yang akan dilakukan Hidan itu. Ia sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan cengkraman mereka. Namun Hidan segera menarik kemeja yang dikenakan Sakura, alhasil sebagian kancing kemejanya terlepas.

"Tubuhmu indah juga, nona." Mendengar kata-kata itu Sakura bergidik dan semakin takut atas apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Tangan Hidan meraba pinggang Sakura, membuat Sakura seketika terjengat kaget.

"Hentikan!" isaknya, namun sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

Sakura meronta, mencoba menendang kaki pemuda didepannya itu lagi, tapi tak bisa karena kakinya dikunci rapat oleh pemuda yang satunya.

Hidan membuka paksa kemeja Sakura yang sebagian kancingnya telah terlepas, hingga mengekspos kedua buah dadanya-yang untungnya masih terlindungi.

Kedua pemuda tersebut tertawa keras, membuat Sakura sangat kesal dan ingin menangis. Ia lemas tak kuasa melepas diri. Kedua pemuda itu semakin melucutinya, menyentuh-meraba Sakura membabi buta. Kemejanya robek tak karuan, bahkan branya hampir lepas. Tangan mereka semakin jahil, seakan tak puas atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan itu.

Sakura tak kuasa, air matanya berjatuhan, dadanya sesak. Ia sudah berusaha berteriak dan meronta namun tak ada yang mendengar. Gang kecil semacam ini tidak memungkinan orang bisa mendengar teriakan minta tolong seseorang. Apalagi ini jalanan yang tak begitu banyak orang melaluinya. Sakura sangat menyesali keputusannya yang telah mengambil jalan ini, ia tak tau harus menyalahkan semua ini pada dirinya sendiri atau siapa. Niatnya ingin cepat sampai rumah malah terhenti dengan hal yang sangat ia tak harapkan. _Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa pulang, bagaimana jika aku tak selamat, bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku perbuat?_ Kami-sama, andai saja ia tak mengambil jalan ini sebagai pilihannya.

"Kumohon.. le-paskan aku!" suara serak Sakura tak dihiraukan kedua pemuda brengsek itu. Mereka hendak melucuti sisa pakaian yang Sakura kenakan. Namun..

 **Buuugh..**

Kedua pemuda itu terlempar menghantam tembok sebelum menjalankan aksinya.

Sakura seketika lemas dan hampir saja terjatuh jika seseorang tak menahannya. Ia memejamkan matanya berat, lalu membukanya lagi.

"Naruto nii-san…" ujar Sakura parau.

Iris saphir itu melebar sempurna tatkala melihat sosok yang didekapnya ini, matanya menajam menatap kedua pemuda yang terkapar karena ulahnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Enyalah Bedebah!" Naruto mengeluarkan mantra, tangan kanannya bercahaya putih kebiruan. Sai yang mengetahuinya, segera menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" Sai menggunakan pembatal mantra, seketika cahaya ditangan Naruto menghilang.

"Kau tak harus menggunakan mantra itu, biar aku saja yang mengurus mereka. Jangan terbawa emosi! Ingat tujuan kita. Lebih baik kau bawa Haruno-san pergi dari sini."

Perkataan Sai benar, Naruto memandangi kedua pemuda bajingan itu-masih tak mengurangi aura membunuhnya serta kilatan kebencian matanya. Jika saja Sai tidak menghentikannya pasti kedua pemuda itu sudah lenyap.

"Jangan pernah kalian sentuh gadis ini seujung jaripun. Aku tak akan pernah mengampuni perbuatan kalian ini! Sai, segera bereskan mereka."

"Hai'"

Sakura hanya bisa mendengarnya lamat-lamat dalam dekapan Naruto. Segera saja Naruto memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya ke mobil meninggalkan rekannya, Sai yang mengurus pemuda yang telah membuatnya sangat geram.

Naruto mengencangkan sabuk pengaman Sakura, dan melesatkan mobilnya setelah ia memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

Ia tak serta merta membawa Sakura pulang. Ia membawanya ke Phoenix-tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, dan meminta bantuan Konan untuk mengganti pakaian yang Sakura kenakan. Ia tak ingin membawa pulang Sakura dengan keadaan sepeti sekarang, jika itu ia lakukan maka akan membuat cemas orang-orang rumah terutama kakek dan nenek Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu Sakura." Ratap Naruto-mengelus kepala Sakura yang tengah terlelap.

Melihat Sakura seperti ini membuatnya ingin menghancurkan apapun yang ada didekatnya. Gadis ini begitu mungil dan lemah.

Konan yang mengobati luka Sakura menatap sendu Naruto. "Bukankah seharusnya Anda ada di Italia, Naruto-sama?"

"Benar.. Aku sudah mengutus Gaara untuk pergi terlebih dulu."

Konan mengerti perasaan Naruto saat ini. Ia hanya memilih mengangguk mendengar jawaban Masternya itu. Kini Gaara yang menghandle jadwal mereka untuk hari ini, Naruto mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan dan ia melupakannya. Jadi, Gaara memaklumi, dan Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa besok ia pasti sudah akan tiba di Italia, ketika urusannya ini telah selesai.

Naruto mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Ingin sekali Naruto merengkuhnya, namun ia tak mampu. Entah kenapa, ia sekuat tenaga untuk tak melakukannya.

"Kau…" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, ".. maaf." Nada putus asa nan lemah tercucur dari mulutnya.

Jika saja, ia tak terikat, andai saja takdir ini bisa ia ubah. Dan jika saja ia takdir ini tak membelenggunya. Semua akan berbeda dan tidak akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian di stasiun berlalu. Sakura mencoba mengingat ingat kejadian yang menimpanya itu.

"Percuma! Kenapa aku tak ingat sama sekali?!" gerutunya.

Kankuro melirik kearahnya tanpa ia sadari. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura?"

"Eh.. Tentu." Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Sakura dan Kankuro tengah menikmati istirahat siang diruangan mereka. Lantai 2 Gedung 4 Fee Center Course.

"Baiklah… Mmm.." Lega mendengar jawaban Sakura, ia meneruskan perkataannya kembali "Kita akan mengajar sastra di Gedung 1. Ayo."

"Baik." Sakura segera membawa perlengkapannya dan segera menyusul Kankuro dari belakang.

Keduanya berjalan kearah Gedung 1 yang tak jauh dari ruangan mereka.

 **Greekk**

Kankuro membuka pintu ruangan itu, keduanya melangkah masuk kedalam, disusul para anggota kelas yang kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

"Hai'-hai', mari kita mulai kelasnya minna."

"Hai' Sensei." Jawab anggota kelas serempak.

Gedung 1, berisi anggota kelas sastra. Anggotanya kebanyakan siswa tingkat 3 SMP, dan siswa tingkat 1 SMA. Kelas sastra hanya punya 20 murid, karena ini kelas khusus atau disebut juga Kelas 1 jadi jumlah anggotanya dibatasi. Beruntunglah Sakura ditempatkan disiswa khusus jadi ia tak kerepotan.

"Ne, Sakura-sensei, Apa sensei sudah punya pacar?" celetuk salah seorang siswa saat Sakura sedang menjelaskan didepan kelas, dan itu membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Te-Tentu saja belum." Jawab Sakura malu-malu disusul suara tawa murid-muridnya.

Greekkkk

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang ya? Perhatikan sensei kalian saat mengajar, minna."

Ujar Kankurou saat mengetahui murid-muridnya tertawa.

"Hai'."

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas termasuk Kankuro dan Sakura dengan perkataan siswa tersebut. "Jaa.. Kalau begitu Sakura-sensei pacaran saja dengan Kankuro –sensei. Kalian sangat serasi."

Sontak kedua pipi Kankurou dan Sakura diwarnai semburat semerah tomat, membuat seluruh muridnya bersiulan menggoda mereka.

Suasana itu tak bertahan lama untungnya, Kankurou secara cepat mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan janji akan membelikan mereka kue monji saat istirahat nanti.

.

.

Ruang pengajar yang luas itu hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang ada didalamnya, seorang wanita cantik mengenakan pakaian abu-abu muda dengan rambutnya yang disanggul keatas. Dan pemuda disampingnya, kelihatannya asisten wanita itu, mungkin umurnya tak terlalu jauh dengan Sakura. Kankurou mengenal mereka, wanita itu Kurenai Yuhi dan asistennya Foo.

"Maaf Kankurou-san, membuatmu mentraktir mereka semua karenaku."

Kankurou tersenyum geli dibalik kesibukannya mengoreksi lembaran-lembaran kerja muridnya mendengar kata maaf Sakura.

"Yah.. Tak apa, sebagai gantinya kau juga akan kutraktir. Jika kau ingin maaf dariku." Pekiknya menahan tawa.

Sakura jadi serba salah, "Ba-Baiklah."

"Hahaha.. Sakura.. Sakura kau tak perlu khawatir, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi tidak untuk kue monjinya. Lagi pula menyenangkan murid itu perlu-kan? itung-itung mengurangi kebosanan mereka." Celotehnya panjang lebar menatap Sakura yang terbengong akan kata-kata Kankurou.

"Sudah.. cepat kita selesaikan." Lanjut Kankurou mengacak rambut pinky Sakura.

"Hai'."

Kankurou masih teringat kejadian yang beberapa menit baru saja berlalu, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan muridnya itu, heh- _jika saja itu menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin aku akan senang._ Tersadar atas apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, ia cepat-ceepat menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"Kankuro-kun, besok pagi sebelum program dimulai akan diadakan rapat. Kita semua diminta untuk hadir, termasuk Sakura-chan juga." Ujar salah seorang tiba-tiba yang melangkah masuk diruang kerja pengajar, yang tak lain seorang gadis. Ia cantik rambutnya seleher lurus kecoklatan, senada dengan kemeja dan bawahanya. Dirinya menghampiri Kankurou dan Sakura.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Oh ya, apakah itu tentang program untuk siswa semester 3?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan untuk pertanyaan Kankurou barusan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memilih diam karena ia masih baru dalam pembahasan kedua orang itu. Yah, Kankurou dan Rin.

.

.

Meja kantin yang tadinya masih lenggang kini hampir terisi penuh. Ternyata Kankurou benar-benar menepati janjinya. Sakura tak menyangka hal itu. Karena kini ia juga tengah menyantap kue monji yang ukurannya tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

 _Sekarang aku tahu alasan mereka sangat senang saat Kankurou-san bilang mentraktir mereka kue monji._

Memang ukuran kue ini besar tidak seperti kue monji lainnya, dan rasanya juga enak.

"Apa kau menyukainya Sakura?"

"Em.. tentu." Disusul anggukan pasti, "Aku tak menyangka ada kue monji sebesar dan seenak ini pantas saja mereka sangat senang."

Kankuro terkekeh, "Kue itu hanya ada disini, kue ini sengaja dibuat besar agas murid-murid sennag dan kenyang saat memakannya. Meski harganya terbilang tidak murah tapi mereka suka."

Jelas Kankurou.

Sakura mengobrol tentang menu makanan yang ada di kantin Fee Center dengan Kankurou sembari menunggui murid-muuridnya selesai makan. Keduanya tertawa bersama seperti sudah sangat aakrab padahal baru kenal selama 2 minggu. Mereka juga bercerita tentang para pengajar Fee Center. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak hanya akrab dengan Kankurou saja, ia juga akrab dengan Rin, salah seoraang pengajar yang baru saja lulus SMA. Sakura sangat suka berteman dengan Rin, tidak hanya baik tapi Rin juga sangat ramah dan royal terhadap orang lain.

"Hei.. Sakura-chan.." seru seorang yang nadanya seperti tak asing bagi Sakura dan Kankurou.

"Rin-san."

Rin menghampiri keduanya dan mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk disebelah Kankurou.

"Ne.. ne Sakura-chan. Bukannya nanti ada festival hanabi di kuil Dewa Gunung?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa Sakura-chan nanti akan kesana?"

"Iya. Apa Rin-san juga mau datang?"

Rin tampak mengulas senyum, "Tentu, karena nantikan juga ada festival obon, sayang kalau melewatkannya." Ia meneguk segelas air yang entah sejak kapan ia memesannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nanti datang bersama?" lanjut Rin.

"Dengan senang hati."

"Bagaimana kalau Kankurou ikut juga? Pasti akan menyenangkan.. benarkan Sakura?"

Kankurou yang tiba-tiba disebutkan namanya langsung menoleh menatap kedua perempuan disampingnya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya, yah karena sedari tadi ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan obrolan mereka.

"Aku setuju, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika kita semua melihat festival bersama." Timpal Sakura.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita langsung bertemu di rumah Sakura dulu saja, karena kuilnya dekat dari rumah Sakura."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kankurou, Rin memutuskan begitu saja namun kelihatannya Kankurou tak keberatan akan hal itu, ia pasrah dan tanpa keduanya sadari terukir raut senang diwajah Kankurou.

Rumah saudara Rin tak terlalu jauh dari rumah nenek Sakura, jadi Rin lumayan hafal dengan komplek itu. Sedangkan Kankurou, kebetulan sering bermain didaerah komplek rumah nenek Sakura dan ia pernah mengantar Sakura pulang tempo hari.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku mencari kimono setelah ini!"

Kedua gadis itu saling mengangguk riang mendengar jawaban yang Kankurou berikan.

.

.

.

Jalanan komplek Rumah nenek Sakura ramai dengan orang-orang yang memakai yukata dan kimono yang indah. Akses jalan utama memang berada di komplek itu. Seorang gadis yang cantik dengan jepitan rambut berwarna hijau toska yang senada dengan yukatanya sedang berusaha menerobos beberapa pejalan kaki, ia melambaikan tangannya ke pemuda yang duduk di motor yang kelihatannya Sakura mengetahui siapa mereka. Sakura kembali kedepan cermin untuk memastikan sekali lagi jika penampilannya kali ini sudah-cantik.

Sakura menuruni tangga secepat yang ia bisa seraya berusaha agar dandannya tidak berantakan. Di ruang tamu sudah ada Kankurou dan Rin yang menunggunya. _Rupanya mereka cepat sekali sampai sini, padahal baru berapa menit mereka masih didepan._

"Maaf membuat Kankurou-san dan Rin-san menunggu lama."

Kankurou mengulas senyum manisnya, "Tidak apa, lagipula kami baru sampai."

Rin mengangguk mengiyakan penuturan Kankurou.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, disana ada nenek dan bibi Kushina yang tengah mengisi kotak makan untuk dibawa saat festival. Kakeknya sudah terlebih dulu berangkat ke kuil untuk mengawasi jalannya festival nanti. Terdengar suara neneknya sedang bertanya, Sakura memutuskan menghampiri mereka.

"Bukankah Minato panitia kegiatan ini, Kushina?"

"Benar bibi, namun tidak semuanya ia ikut mengatur."

 _Sungguh bibiku ini, selain cantik dan ramah ia juga lembut dalam yah tak kusangka paman Minato yang menangani festival ini. Seperti apa ya festivalnya nanti._ Sakura tersenyum simpul atas pemikirannya.

"Nenek, bibi Kushina, aku dan teman-temanku akan berangkat dulu. Kalian tak keberatankan?"

"Tentu, Sakura-chan. Pergilah."

Sakura berbalik pergi.

"Eh.. tunggu sebentar Sakura-chan." Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti ucapan bibinya, ia membalikkan badan, Kushina menghampirinya. Meletakkan sesuatu di rambut Sakura, kemungkinan jepit rambut. Selesai memasangkannya, Kushina mengulas senyum cantiknya. Sakura meraba jepitan itu.

"Jepitan ini untukmu Sakura-chan, sepertinya sangat cocok dengan yukata milikmu. Kau sangat cantik!" Kushina menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Terima kasih, bibi. Aku sangat senang sekali."

"Baiklah, cepatlah berangkat."

Sakura segera melenggang pergi menuju kuil bersama Rin dan Kankurou. Mereka berjalan kaki karena memang tidak terlalu jauh tempatnya. Kankurou menitipkan motornya di rumah Sakura, jika tidak dipaksa Kankurou berniat membawanya ke kuil. Sungguh!

.

Kankurou berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, entah bagaimana ia sangat terpesona melihat Sakura mengenakan yukata. _Cantik!_.

Kankurou mengikuti setiap langkah yang kedua gadis itu tuju, tanpa ragu ia juga ikut terhanyut akan tawa mereka. Mengunjungi tiap kedai entah membeli sesuatu yang dijual atau tidak.

Sesekali mereka menjajal permainan, Sakura mengajaknya untuk menangkap ikan dan dengan senang hati Kankurou melakukannya.

Selesai menagkap ikan koi, Sakura membeli permen kapas sedangkan Rin membeli takoyaki dan Kankurou membeli permen apel.

"Sepertinya kita bisa berfikiran sama juga." Terang Kankurou melihat makanan yang dibawa Sakura dan Rin.

"Haha.. yah aku berpikir tidak enak jika hanya membeli 1 saja, eumm.. ini untuk kalian."

Sakura memberi anggukan dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Kankurou merasa Sakura tak banyak bicara sejak ia kembali dari membeli permen kapas.

Mereka duduk di bangku ujung dekat kuil, dan saling membagikan makanan yang mereka beli, lucunya mereka sama-sama membeli tiga buah tiap makanan.

Kankurou menengadah kelangit melihat bulan yang sudah berada tepat diatas kepala mereka. "Sepertinya akan segera dimulai."

Sakura dan Rin yang mengerti akan perkataannya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tiba-tiba Rin menarik tangan Kankurou dan menyeretnya ke kerumunan orang-orang yang berkumpul seperti membentuk barisan untuk melihat jalannya festival obon. Kankurou mengikutinya dan dia juga menarik Sakura tanpa ia sadari.

Kerumunan orang semakin bertambah dan penuh sesak, Kankurou mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Rin dan Sakura takut-takut kalau sampai kedua gadis itu akan tersapu kerumunan. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti seorang kakak yang sedang menjaga kedua adiknya. Memang sih umur Kankurou lebih tua dari Sakura dan Rin. Dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Rin sedangkan dengan Sakura dia 4 tahun lebih tua. Jelas seperti kakak beradik. Tapi ia menganggap Sakura lebih dari sekedar adik baginya, setiap kali ia berada didekat Sakura entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Tiap Kankurou bertatap mata dengan Sakura tanpa ia sadari pipinya sudah memerah. Awalnya ia pikir itu hanya hal biasa yang dialami setiap laki-laki, namun entah bagaimana hal ini sangat berbeda, bisa disebut ini cinta. Dengan cepat ia menepis pikiran itu. Ia baru bertemu dengan Sakura belum penuh satu bulan dan sudah menganggap Sakura melebihi seorang adik! _lancang sekali aku ini!_.

Perlahan kerumunan orang-orang semakin sesak dan meyeret ketiga insan yang tadinya bergandengan tangan itu, pegangan tangan Kankurou dan Sakura terlepas.

"Sakura!"

"Kankurou-san!"

Tak selang lama Rin pun juga ikut terseret arus dan membuat tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Kankurou. Mereka panik tapi akhirnya memilih mengikuti saja arus kerumunan itu.

.

.

Dung.. Dung.. Dung.. Dung… Dung.. Dung…

Suara gendang mulai berterbangan, barisan para karnaval mulai memasuki kuil. Sakura berusaha mencari Rin dan Kankurou saat kerumunan orang-orang itu berhenti berjalan. Ia mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang dengan paksa, seperti singa dikerumuanan banteng usaha yang Sakura lakukan sia-sia malah justru dirinya terdorong kebelakang dan hampir jatuh jika saja seseorang menahan tubuhnya. _Syukurlah aku tidak terjatuh!_

"Arigatou…"

"Ah.. Sama-sama.."

Dengan gerakkan kaku dan jantung berdebar kencang mendengaar suara yang tak asing, gadis itu berbalik perlahan. Melebarkan mata hingga membulat penuh melihat seorang laki-laki mengenakan kimono dan memandangnya melalui dua iris safirnya.

"Naruto-nii…"

Naruto setengah terperanjat, "Sakura.."

Sakura terkejut, tak menyangka ternyata yang menolongnya itu kakaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? Kau tidak bersama nenekmu?"

"Tidak… Aku tadi bersama kedua temanku.. tapi kami terpisah saat orang-orang mulai berkerumun."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Sakura masih tak menyangka, ia bertemu Naruto. Ia terpaku melihat Naruto yang mengenakan kimono, _Keren!_.

Selama ini Sakura hanya melihat Naruto mengenakan pakaian-pakaian casual yang menurutnya saja sudah tampan dan keren namun saat mengenakan kimono Naruto terlihat lebih dewasa dan bertambah tampan. Paduan antara kimono yang berwarna biru donker dan kulit tan serta sepasang mata safir dan mahkota kuningnya sangat serasi. Pipi Sakura merona hanya dengan memandangnya saja.

"ra.. Sakura.."

Sakura bangun dari lamunannya, "aa.. Iya… Naruto-nii.."

Naruto menaikkan aksen suaranya agar terdengar, "Disini semakin ramai, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat lain untuk melihat."

Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Naruto, Naruto menggangdengnya keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang. Sakura hanya diam mengikuti dengan jantung yang berdegup lebih cepat akibat perlakuan Naruto dan berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Naruto membawanya menaiki bukit dibelakang kuil tanpa berkata apa-apa dan dengan tangan masih menggandeng Sakura. Sakura tak tau harus berkata apa ia juga memilih diam dan mengikuti pemuda yang notabene kakaknya itu dari belakang. Sakura bisa melihat bahu lebar milik kakaknya, surai kuning yang terkena terpaan angin memperlihatkan leher yang begitu mempesona.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan yukatanya mengendur dan talinya hampir terlepas. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Naruto ikut menghentikan langkahnya dengan mimik wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Na.. Naru-nii..duluan saja, aku akan menyusul.. sepertinya aku menjatuhkan sesuatu tadi." Sakura berbohong menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Naruto tak merespon, ia memilih mengamati Sakura. Melihat gerak-gerik Sakura ia mendesahkan nafas dan memutar bola mata. _Tidak harus berbohong, Sakura._

"Berbaliklah." Perintah Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak mengerti

"Ha?"

 _Apa Naru-nii tahu kalau yukataku ingin lepas._

"Ta..Tapi.."

"Aku tak akan berbuat sejauh itu. Cepat berbaliklah." Pinta Naruto.

Bukan seperti itu yang Sakura pikirkan, ia tahu kakaknya tak akan berbuat seperti itu. Namun ia malu jika kakanya yang membantu membenahi yukatanya.

Sakura tak punya pilihan selain menurut dan percaya pada kakaknya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang ia pasrah.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Naruto dipinggangnya membenahi tali yang tadinya terlepas. Sakura berusaha meredam kegugupannya, terpaan nafas hangat kakaknya itu bisa ia rasakan karena tepat mengenai kulit lehernya lantaran jarak keduanya sangat tipis.

Selesai membenahi yukata Sakura, dan hendak meneruskan menuju ketempat yang ingin ia tuju, Naruto mengurungkan kemabali niatnya itu. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dan diterangi oleh cahaya bulan ia bisa melihat Sakura yang mengenakan yukata merah muda dan surai yang dihiasi jepitan berbentuk bunga yang seindah namanya. Pemuda itu baru menyadari bahwa adiknya ini sangat berbeda saat mengenakan yukata. _Cantik!_ Hanya itu kata yang ia gumankan dalam benaknya saat ini.

Sakura terdiam menatapnya dengan mata sehijau zamrud itu, Naruto seperti terhipnotis akan pesonanya, secara perlahan namun pasti ia mengecilkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya mengecup bibir ranum itu lalu melepasnya kembali.

Mata Naruto yang terus menatap Sakura secara inten, beriringan dengan itu Naruto mengangkat dagu Sakura mau tak mau membuat sepasang mata saphir dan emerald itu untuk saling bertatap. Iris saphir itu menatap dalam-dalam mata sang gadis, tatapan yang kian melembut diiringi desahan nafas keduanya yang saling beradu. Pipi merona milik Sakura menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Perlahan nan pasti Naruto mendekatkan kembali bibirnya tanpa ada penolakan dari Sakura. Ia menautkan bibirnya kembali, kali ini lebih lama dari pada kecupan yang tadi.

Naruto bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Sakura dan aroma cherry yang menyeruak indra penciumannya, membuatnya sangat nyaman. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Sadar akan perlakuannya, Naruto melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Sakura. Dengan dada yang masih bergemuruh serta pipi yang berhias coretan semerah tomat Sakura merasa bingung, kecewa, senang sekaligus tak mengerti, kakak sekaligus orang yang ia cintai ini menciumnya dua kali. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari keduanya, kata marah atau protes pun tak terdengar. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Um.. Sebaiknya kita lihat festivalnya sebelum berakhir, Ayo… Sakura-chan." Ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sakura.

Entah apa arti dari semua ini, dan yang baru saja mereka lalui berapa detik yang lalu membuat pikiran Sakura tak menentu. Ia tak mau memusingkan hal itu sekarang. Ia meraih uluran tangan pemuda blonde itu dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup dan rona merah yang masih melekat.

Kedua insan itu berjalan kemudian berhenti disebuah pohon Sakura tepat ditepi bukit dimana mata mereka bisa melihat jalannya festival dibawah sana. Ditemari cahaya bulan dan gemerlap bintang yang ikut memeriahkan, serta semilir angin mengalun perlahan menyentuh kulit mereka.

Lima menit lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan hingga meluncur dan bertebaran di angkasa.

Mata sebiru lautan itu memandang sang gadis yang menorehkan senyum mengamati arak-arakkan dibawah sana. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, sekedar teringat kejadian yang baru saja berlalu pemuda itu menatap langit memikirkan apa yang tadi ia lakukan, haruskah ia bahagia atau sedih ia tak tahu. Ego dan perasaan yang bertalu membuat sang empu bimbang nan ragu, jangan sampai ia membuat gadis itu sampai terjatuh karenanya. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika itu terjadi. Namun… ramalan dan takdir ikut andil dalam setiap keputusan, ia memilih pasrah dan tak akan pernah lelah berusaha.

"Wah… Kirei…"

Pemikiran Naruto terhenti karena interupsi gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini. Tangannya mengarah ke langit yang menyala-nyala menujuk kerlap-kerlip yang tak lain adalah kembang api festival.

"Kau menyukainya?" kata-kata mengalun dari mulut si pria jabrik.

Senyum simpul terlukis, "Aku sangat menyukainya. Kalau Naruto-nii?"

"Ya. Aku juga."

Setelahnya tak ada untaian kata dari mereka, hanya suara debuman kembang api yang terus meletus dilangit menghantarkan kedua insan itu menautkan tangan mereka. Kenyamanan ini tak ada yang ingin mengakhirinya. Apa ini yang namanya sebuah ikatan?

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit beralu, masih tersisa beberapa orang di ruang rapat, gadis bersurai merah muda dan coklat tengah bercengkrama membahas kegiatan study akhir yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan yang baru saja selesai dirapatkan. Tiba-tiba salah seorang pemuda menghampiri keduanya.

"Konichiwa." Sapa pemuda bersurai hitam legam sebahu-menghampiri kedua gadis yang tengah bercengkrama.

Rin berdiri mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. "Konichiwa." Balasnya sopan, Sakura memandang temannya itu dengan heran, lalu ia melihat dengan siapa Rin berbicara.

"Hisashiburi, Haruno-san."

Mata Sakura melebar mengerti siapa yang tengah bebicara dengan mereka, pria yang tiba-tiba mentraktirnya parfait beberapa bulan lalu. Kalau tak salah namanya Izuna.

"I-Izuna-san." Reflek ia berdiri membungkukkan badan. "Hisashiburi desu."

Izuna mengulas senyumnya, "Kau masih seperti biasa… Sakura-chan?" goda Izuna namun masih menampakan kesan formalnya "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu _'Sakura-chan'_?"

Pipinya memerah , "Tentu, Izuna-san."

Izuna mengambil kursi terdekat lalu mendudukinya, "Jadi, kau juga panitia study akhir?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Rin menyikut lengan Sakura, "Kau kenal dia?" bisiknya pada Sakura.

Sakura tak menghimbau pertanyaan Rin. Izuna menepuk kepala Sakura, "Mohon kerjasamanya, Sakura."

Setelahnya Izuna berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis muda itu dengan tatapan saling tak percaya diantara mereka.

Rin menempatkan pantatnya di bangku samping Sakura. "Jadi, Kau kenal dengannya? Sejak kapan" nada yang cukup kuat dari Rin pertanda sebuah interogasi dimulai.

Sakura bingung harus memulai dari mana, ia mendesah "E..to.." ia mengubah posisi duduknya, "Beberapa bulan yang lalu, mungkin." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Rin menatap Sakura tanda masih meminta penjelasan meski ia tahu Sakura tak akan berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Lalu? Dimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Café Parfait di Konoha, saat itu aku dan sepupuku habis belanja sepulang dari sekolah. Disana ia tiba-tiba bergabung dengan kami, mengobrol dan mentraktir kami makanan." Sakura mengambil jeda, menyandarkan punggungnya "Dia tidak mengatakan nama belakangnya."

"Hmmm…" Rin melirik dan menatap Sakura "Nee, Kau tahu siapa itu Izuna-san, Sakura?"

 _Siapa memang?_ Sakura mengendikan bahu, karena memang ia tak tahu dan ia juga penasaran sih siapa sebenarnya Izuna.

"Beliau Direktur disini, pemilik lembaga ini." Bisiknya ketelinga Sakura yang disambut raut tak percaya Sakura.

"Izuna Uchiha direktur FEE Center International Course." Jelas Rin.

"Uchiha?" ucap Sakura cukup keras, Rin membungkam Sakura seketika.

Ia menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir, "Shhhh! Pelankan suaramu!" ia melihat kesekeliling, semua orang yang berada diruang besar itu tak tuli untuk mendengarnya. Rin dan Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega setelah semuanya kembali pada aktivitas mereka.

Sakura tak habis pikir, Izuna adalah seorang dengan marga Uchiha?. Itukan salah satu marga yang cukup terkenal. Dan ia tak menyangka jika lembaga ini adalah milik Izuna. Memang ia sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa Izuna bisa ada disini dan jika ia pemilik lembaga ini seharusnya ia yang memimpin rapatnya namun malah Azuma. Dan sejak kapan ia ada di ruangan itu?

"Memang kenapa dengan 'Uchiha', Sakura?" Rin menaikkan alisnya-ingin tahu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, Cuma aku tak menyangka saja. Aku punya teman seorang di Konoha yang juga bermarga sama. Dia pernah bilang kalau punya sepupu di Suna. Ternyata Izuna-san yang dimaksud. Pantas seperti aku tak asing dengan beliau saat pertama bertemu dulu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hmmm…" gadis berambut coklat itu berdiri. Rin teringat sesuatu, ia melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang merapikan dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Hei Sakura, aku menunggu untuk menanyakan ini padamu." Sakura menoleh kearah Rin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan senyum yang terlihat-mengerikan.

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya, "A..Apa?"

"Jadi kemana saja selama hampir 2 jam kau meninggalkanku dan Kankurou saat festival lusa lalu?"

Sakura meringis menunjukan giginya, "Itu.. A..Aku bersama kakakku, Rin-chan."

Rin masih dengan tatapan detektifnya, "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan hingga begitu lama?"

Sakura menatap sekeliling-memutar bola matanya, "Kami hanya melihat festivalnya di atas bukit." Jawabnya.

"Lalu?" tukas Rin.

"Lalu…" Sakura teringat kejadian yang dialaminya saat bersama kakaknya, pipinya berubah menjadi semerah kepiting lautan. "Lalu kami kembali dan berdo'a di kuil." Alih Sakura.

Rin menatap curiga melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Sakura. Ia memilih menyudahinya, "Baiklah.."

Sakura terlihat mendesah lega mendengar Rin menyudahinya.

"Nee.. Sakura." Jeda Rin, ia mengemasi berkas-berkasnya "Apa kau menyukai kakakmu itu? Brother Complex? Ucap Rin membuat Sakura terkejut dan tersipu.

"A..Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Yah… Dari reaksimu seperti tadi dan sekarang terlihat kau menyukai-Ah tepatnya mencintai kakakmu, bukankah tebakanku benar?" gadis beriris violet itu memasang senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan dan dengan percaya diri mengatakannya.

Sedangkan Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rona pink dipipinya, "Tentu saja tidak. Ah.. aku harus ke ruangan Azuma-san. Maaf ya Rin-chan… Jaa…"

Rin hanya terpaku melihat Sakura menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia-pun mendesah lelah memijit pelipisnya. _Awas saja jika kau mengelak lagi Sakura._ Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudia terkikik geli dan ikut berlalu menuju ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Desah lelah pemuda bersurai kuning mengalun dengan mulus melalui bibir seksinya-yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan buku-bukunya. Diruangan sebesar ini ia biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk berkonsentrasi saat ada pekerjaan yang sangat banyak atau sekedar bersantai dari hiruk piruk diluar sana. Ruangan ini ruangan yang tidak sembarang orang tahu meskipun letaknya di perusahaan miliknya. Sengaja dibuat secret room agar tak ada orang yang menginterupsinya disaat-saat tak ingin diganggu. Ruangan ini hanya terisi buku-buku lebih tepatnya perpustakaan dengan sofa beserta mejanya, satu set meja kerja dan kursinya, serta dapur mini untuk sekedar membuat kopi atau makanan.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia termanggu dengan bacaannya membalik halaman demi halaman dari beberapa buku sesekali membenahi letak kacamatanya dan mengubah posisi duduknya. Laki-laki yang juga memiliki tangan kekar itu meraih secangkir kopi yang hanya tinggal setengah bagian lalu meneruputnya kemudian meletakkannya kembali.

Siang menjelang sore seperti ini memang waktu dimana orang mulai lelah, entah itu seorang direktur, karyawan, pelajar maupun orang lainnya. Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh pemuda berkulit tan ini, lelah dengan apa yang menyibukkannya dan menyita kesempatannya untuk sekedar membaca buku atau memikirkan lainnya. Meski penasehatnya yang notabene ayahnya sendiri sering menyuruhnya untuk istirahat jika memang lelah tapi kadang sifat keras kepala yang diturunkan ibunya itu melawan.

Pemuda itu menutup bukunya, meletakkannya dimeja berjejer dengan buku yang lainnya. Ia melepas kaca matanya menaruhnya di meja kerja lalu berjalan menuju jendela kaca melihat betapa ramainya kota Suna. Dibilang secret room juga karena meski pemandangan kota terlihat indah dari dalam namun kau tidak akan bisa melihat isi ruangan ini atau orang yang sedang berdiri tepat di balik jendela menggunakan helicopter atau kamera apapun.

Sang empu melihat sepasang burung yang terbang melintas diluar sana-ia tersenyum sesaat, melihat kedua burung berlawan jenis itu berkicau dan terbang bersama. Sepintas memori merasuki otaknya, ia menopang dagu-meraba bibirnya. _Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?!_ Ia berguman dalam hati. Ia menyandarkan punggung mengingat kejadian difestival kemarin lusa.

Ia tak mampu berkata, ia tak punya tepatnya tak tahu alsan kenapa ia bisa mencium adiknya itu.

Ia ingin menyangkal tapi tak bisa, ia takut tapi juga tak kuasa. _Salahkah jika itu terjadi?Saat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kenapa aku malah menciumnya?Apa ini kutukan juga?Atau seperti hal yang rumit yaitu ci-_

" _Naruto… Kau mendengarku?"_

Konflik batinya terhenti, seseorang menginterupsi pikirannya.

" _Sai… Ada apa?"_

" _Kau dimana sekarang?"_ terdengar nada tak biasa dari pikiran yang ia dengar.

" _Aku masih dikantor? Kenapa? A.. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Cepatlah kau kemari! Tempat tetua diserang Eater. Saint laten terkapar lemah sebagian mati. Kami masih mencari tetua."_

Iris sapirnya melebar, tangannya mengepal. _"Aku kesana."_

" _Kami menunggumu."_

Mereka mengakhiri teleportasi pikiran itu. Mata pemuda jabrik itu berkilat tajam lalu menghilang dalam temaran.

.

.

Lelaki bermahkota kuning mengerjapkan mata dengan apa yang dilihatnya, meskipun tak roboh darah dan sebagian tubuh tercecer disekeliling bangunan tempat dimana tetuanya tinggal. Ia berjalan melewati tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu menuju ke dalam.

Ia melihat teman-temannya membantu Saint yang terluka. Sai, Gaara, Yahiko dan Kakanya sedang , merapalkan mantra segel baru untuk melindungi tempat ini. Naruto mengecek setiap petunjuk yang ditemukannya.

"Beraninya kau membuat kekacauan seperti ini, Madara." Naruto menggegat giginya.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang tak lain pemuda bermahkota merah marun berjubah yang sangat ia kenal. "Gaara.. Kau sudah selesai dengan segelnya?!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Nagato dan Pain sedang mencari lokasi tetua."

Dada Naruto seakan terhujam pisau ia berharap sesuatu yang sangat buruk tidak terjadi. "Kuharap tetua tak terluka."

" _Aku telah menemukan tetua, aku membawanya ke bilik. Kalian kemarilah."_ Sebuah telepati melintas-terdengar kegetiran disana.

Naruto segera turun diikuti Gaara menuju bilik tempat sang tetua dibaringkan dengan cemas. Ia membuka pintu bilik, matanya membola menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya seketika bahunya pun merosot.

"Tetua?!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue….

 **~~~~Love Saves The Earth~~~~**

* * *

 **Alhamdulillah kelar chapter 4 ini. Saya sangat sangat minta maaf tidak update dengan cepat. #Sumimasen deshita minna-san**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan dan semangat yang minna berikan, termasuk teman-teman saya yang juga ikut memberi saya saran. #Arigatou Gozaimasu**

 **Saya sangat senang siapapun yang menyukai fic ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, mereview dll. Terima kasih.**

 **Maaf jika masih banyak typo yang bertebaran. Saran yang membangun sangat saya harpkan.**

 **Mungkin saya mau hiatus dulu, fokus sama Ujian yang akan datang.**

 **#Balas review**

 **HyperBlack Hole.** Wahhh maap.. habis mikirnya sambil lari #onlyjoke … semoga chapter ini bisa cukup menghibur dan nggak terlalu monoton.. makasih udah mau baca & kasih sarannya

 **Paijo Payah.** Souka? Semoga aja kamu betah ya bacanya…

 **Laffayete.** Gomen.. saya usahakan untuk tidak keluar jalur lagi dah… #Hehe.. Terima kasih sarannya

 **Dear God.** Iya… di chapter ini mulai saya munculin… gimana? Nge-feel/tidak? Kedepannya akan saya buat lebih baik lagi #Amiin

 **Loray29 Alus.** Nih.. lanjutanya.. maaf lama updatenya

 **Guest.** Wah.. wah.. gomen.. telat banget updatenya…

 **AiKeane.** Oke.. nih udah dilanjut.. semoga tetep betah bacanya..

 **Guest**. Siipp..

 **Aim.** Yahiko sama Pain itu sengaja saya buat saudara kembar. Hehe..

Untuk asal usul Phoenix pasti saya jabarkan, namun bukan di chapter ini. Jadi sabar dulu ya.. #peace

 **See you in next chapter….**

 **mind to review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
